You Are Not Alone
by AngelFace24
Summary: Post Fate of The Furious (Fast 8). Set one year after the events of the latest movie. Dom and Letty start of a long road to closure and happiness for the couple as they go through the ups and downs of marriage, parenthood, and forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1

_**One Year After Fast 8**_

 _Dom's P.O.V_

 _I pull up to the house and park into the garage. I park my car and reach over to the passenger seat to grab the bouquet of roses and the little stuffed giraffe and teddy bear. I walk into the house and walk around the toys on the floor. I see the living room deshevled as always and decided to fix it up a little. I put the pillows back on the couch and see one of the picture frames knocked over. I look at it and remember the day the picture was taken. We were at the beach in The Dominican Republic and Brian had been with us for six months. We were in our swimsuits and we had our sunglasses on as the sun was setting in front of us. I held Letty around my arm while Brian sat on our laps. My hand was on Letty's stomach, covered by a white lace cover up over her bikini. She was six months pregnant with our daughter already and we were so happy to have that moment. She was kissing my cheek and we were all just laughing. I hear the usual crying from the nursery and I smile at the sound of my three month old daughter's voice._

"Dom, you there?"

 _I hear my wife call me and make my way to the kitchen to find her but no one was there. I expected to see her carry Lydia on her hip while Brian was in his highchair. I walk over to close the window by the sink but I stop in my tracks when I see it._

 _A puddle of blood was on the floor._

"Daddy!"

 _I hear my son call my name and I go into the hall and I don't see either of them. I hear Letty call my name and I try to find their voices and where they're coming from. I run up the stairs and I keep hearing them call me. I open the door to the nursery and the baby is gone. I hear her crying and look into Brian's room across the room but he wasn't there. His bed was made and he toy charger was on the floor. I hear them keep calling me from my bedroom. I run to the door but it's locked and I still can't get to them. I try to bust in open but it still won't let me through._

"DOM!"

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"DOM, WAKE UP!"

 _I jolt off the bed and my heart feels like it's about to jump out of it's chest. The lamp on the night stand was on and my body was sweating in the breeze of cold in our room. I feel a pair of hands touch my cheek and my face is turned to the left, I see my wife's worried eyes stare into me._

"Shshsh, it's okay baby, it's okay. It was just a nightmare."

"The babies-."

"Hey, look at me. They're fine."

 _She reaches over to her nightstand on the other side and shows me the little monitor. I look and see Brian and Lydia sound asleep in their little cribs. Not a hair misplaced on their little heads. I lay up against the headboard with a pillow behind me._

"Baby, talk to me. What happened?"

"She took them."

"Who took them?"

"Cipher. I walked into the house and saw blood on the floor. I heard them and you were screaming my name. I ran all over the house but I couldn't get to you. I couldn't find you."

"Baby, no one is going to hurt us again. They have to go through the both of us before they go near our kids."

"She's still out there."

"And if she finds us, we'll take care of it. She messed with the wrong family."

 _She kisses me as she runs her hand down my bare chest._

"You are not alone. I'm here. It's okay to be scared sometimes, I know I am. We are going to be fine, you and me are team. We always got each other."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."

 _I kiss her again and we move our bodies onto our sides. Her kisses always put me at ease and I become lost in her lips. We held each other and let our lips take control. I move my mouth to her neck. I bite and suck close to her collarbone, leaving a mark. She holds my neck and moans into my ear._

"You will never be alone again."

 _Hearing her say her vows just makes me feel more fire burning in my chest. I move so she's now on her back and I'm on top of her. I kiss her lips as she wraps her legs around my waist. I didn't wait to find comfort through sex but the thought of losing her makes me want to hold her close to me and cherish her. I feel my wife grab my hand and put it on her bra-less chest._

"It's okay baby. I miss you too."

I _press my pelvis against her and feel her starting to get wet under me, she never wear underwear to be so I felt it through her shorts. We haven't been intimate since before Lydia was born and we had to wait eight weeks to have sex again and with two babies, there's never time to be alone. I move the straps of her tank top done and take one of her breasts in my mouth. She shudder under me as they were still sensitive from her breast feeding. I feel her feet push my boxer briefs down and she lifts herself up to take off her shorts. We move our cores against each other and I'm about to enter her when a little cry comes out of the baby monitor._

 _We laugh at the interuption, knowing that this was to be continued. I kiss her lips and her forehead and she holds my neck to look at me._

"Let's bring them in bed with us tonight. They feel safe with their dad holding them." _I smile as she says this._

"Okay."

 _We get up from the bed and threw on pair of shorts to cover ourselves. I walk out our door and down the hall to Lydia's room. I see her squirming in her crib on her little back. I pick her up and she settles down when she feels my chest against her little body._

"It's alright baby. Daddy's here."

 _I walk out of her room and see Brian holding himself close to Letty. He didn't want to let go of his little hold of her. We walk back to our room and get into bed. I put a pillow in between us so Lydia can lay on it. I take Brian and lay him on my chest while Letty wraps her arm around my waist so arm was protect the baby. She lays on her side while I lie back on the bed._

"We're not going anywhere papa."

 _She kisses my cheek and rests her face against mine. I close my eyes knowing my family will always be safe._


	2. Chapter 2

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I wake up and the sun is starting to rise from the window. I open my eyes and see the beauty through through the sky. I turn my body around to see that the bed is empty. No Dom, Brian, or Lydia in sight. I sit up and I'm covered by the whole blanket when something passes my nostrils. The smell of waffles or pancakes catches my attention and I get out of the bed. I look at the clock on the nightstand and it's just after seven. I get my silk blue floral robe from the chair and put it on, tying the matching belt around me. I walk down the stairs and the smell gets stronger. I walk tot he kitchen and my eyes light up when I see the sight. Both of my babies in their highchairs eating scrambled eggs and smiling as Dom feeds them little pieces. Seeing him with the kids just warms my heart. Just that smile reassures me that all the fears we both have can't tear our family apart._

"There's momma." _He turns around and Brian and Lydia move and giggle in their little chairs._

"Morning papa." _I walk over to him behind the island table and I give him a long kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. I hear little sounds from behind him and we pull apart to see Brian covering his eyes and Lydia's little mouth drooling._

"There's my loves." _I walk over to Brian and give him a slobbery kiss on his cheek and he laughs. I kiss Lydia's little nose and she moves in on my lips not wanting to let go of my touch. I tap her little nose with my fingers and she gives me her little smile._

"You guys are up early."

"Well we wanted to let mama sleep in today and make her breakfast."

"Pancakes and eggs."

"Your favorite."

"You remembered." _He kisses my cheek and leads me to the table where two plates of pancakes and eggs are set. We sit in front of high chairs. We turn them around so we can see them and we sit in chairs so we're next to them. I take Liddy's bottle and start to feed her but she takes the lead and holds it on her own._

"Taking charge just like her momma."

"She's getting so big."

"Eggs!" _Brian shouts to us._

"You want my eggs baby?" _I take my fork and feed him a fork full. I put the remaining eggs I have on his little high table in front of him._ "A hungry boy is an angry boy."

"Why you say that?"

"Cause he's just like his daddy. You remember when you made me breakfast my first night here?"

"Yeah I do. Vince bet you couldn't take a Corona. You chugged that thing down on an empty stomach and I was holding your hair back for half that night."

"God I was so stupid. I woke up and the smell of eggs made me sick but I was more hungry."

"That was first time I saw you sleeping. Your face just looked like an angel. I see that same face in these two every day."

"You know what I see in them?" _I hold his hand from across the table._ "I see your smile whenever they laugh. The way they squint their little noses when they wake up in the morning remind me of waking up to you. How excited they get when they hear the engine running."

"That whole first month home with them, the only way we could get either of them to sleep was to drive around the neighbourhood." He laughs and smiles down at my hand.

"You are an amazing father and husband. I know that and they know that. You don't always have to be the tough guy all the time. It's okay to be scared. Which is why I think we should see someone." _I move to sit on his lap and hold him in my arms._

"Like who?"

"Like a therapist. We've both been through a lot of stuff and it would be good to get it all out in the open instead of just trying to settle our problems with the S word."

 _We had to be careful with what we say around Brian with him learning new words from us._

"Alright."

"Really?"

"If it'll help us then I'm willing to try. I just want to be the man you guys deserve."

"You are. You have always been that man. Nothing is going to happen to us and if it does, then we'll figure it out together."

 _He kisses me and we get caught up in the moment. I wrap my arms around him and his hands go to my back, touching my skin. I pull away from the kiss and I'm almost out of breath and so is he._

"God I want to touch you so badly." _I bite my lip and my eyes dart at the small TV under the cabinet._

"I know I said we shouldn't use it to solve our problems but would we be bad parents if we let them watch cartoons this early and make up for those twelve weeks?" _I say as I pepper kisses on his neck, hiding my face in the crook of his neck so the kids couldn't see._

"Well saturday cartoons are the fun parts about being a kid." _He says hugging me._

"Meet me in the shower." _I kissed him and I hop out of his lap and run out of the kitchen. I go into the garage and close the door. I know Dom will be a while getting the kids set up so I slip off my clothes and hid them behind a car in the garage. I slipped my robe back on and tied it so it was covering every part so Dom would be surprised. I sit on the back of his car and wait for him with my legs crossed. He walks in the room and locked the door behind them. He bites his bottom lip as I slide my leg up the other._

"Hey daddy."

"What made you want to come in the garage?" _He starts walk up to me._

"I thought about the first time we were in here. We just came back from the beach and it was raining. It was so hot in the car, we couldn't help ourselves taking our clothes off."

"We were animals back then. You're still as sexy as you were back then." _He's now in front of me, standing in between my legs and holding my hips._

"You do? Even after having a baby." _I open my robe, exposing my naked breasts and center, and let my robe sit on my shoulders at the sides. His jaw drops and he looks up and down my body._

"Wow, Letty you-"

"I know. You missed these didn't you." _He stares me down and he kisses me. He runs his hands down my back and pulls me towards him. I wrap my legs around his waist and my hands go to his neck. He moves his lips to my neck and suctions his mouth to my neck, marking me. I love when he marks me as his. He lays me down on the car and puts his mouth on my breast. I moan as sucks my mound and flicks his tongue around my nipple while he massages the other._ "Uungh baby." _I feel him rub something wet on my other breast. I look down and I'm shocked to see that I'm leaking breast milk. I try to sit up and he sets me back down._

"It's okay baby." _He moves his mouth over to my leaking breast and licks it off. He covers it with his mouth and starts to suckle on it, like he's feeding off of me. I held his head to keep him there and I arch my back as he kept going. He licks it off clean and comes back to my mouth to kiss me._

"Damn. I don't know why you never let me try breast milk." _We're nose to nose and kisses me. I put my hands on his back._

"You are such a freak you know that."

"Mmm, you're more of the freak remember. All the little tricks you had in your book."

"Oh yeah. I think I can show you one." _I lift myself back up and pull his wifebeater off of him. I move off the car and I take him to the front of the car. I set him down in the driver's seat and I sit down on his lap. I close the door and set my legs on both sides of the seat. I unbuckles his belt and shift them down a little to show his ass off. I pull out his hard cock and put my free hand on one of his ass cheeks. I start rubbing my hand up and down his length and he starts to groan._

"Uhhh, Letty."

"Ohhh, you like that don't you." _I rest my hand on the seat behind him and keep rubbing him. He grabs my ass cheeks and massages them, making me wet. I see him start to jerk in my hand and I stop._

"What's the matter. Why'd you stop?"

"I want you to cum inside of me." _I kiss him and we wrap our arms around each other, letting our hands run up and down our backs. We look in each other's eyes and I take his member and angle my body so it's now in front of my entrance. I look down as I run it up my slit when he stops me._

"This car is meant to fuck. Your body deserves to be made love to."

"You make anything sound sexy you know that." _I open the door and step out of the car. I tie my robe and I turn around for him to kiss me. He lifts me into his rms and carries me bridal style to the door. We kept ourselves quiet and we check on the kids in the living room. They watching TV with their heads facing us, not moving from their spots. He tip-toes his way up the stairs and I kiss his neck. He walks us in the room and closes the door with his foot. He lays me down on the bed and takes off his pants. He crawls in between my legs and he undoes my robe. I sit up and let him take it off of me. I lay back on the bed and I grab his neck to kiss me. He stares at me and just looks me in the eyes._

"Do you want me to get out a condom from the nightstand."

"No it's okay. The doctor has me on special birth control." _Thank god. When the doctor told me that I could get pregnant while I'm nursing, I asked if I could start back on my birth control. She got me progesterone presciption so it wouldn't mess with my breast milk and we didn't have to wear condoms until I stop breast feeding._ _I kiss him again and I feel him run his hands down my body._

"God, you're so beautiful." _He takes his length and runs it up and down my fold, making me groan. I wince when he plunges slowly inside of me and wrap my legs around him. It's been so long since he's been inside me and it feels so good._

"You okay?"

"I'm good baby. It's okay."

 _He starts to move slowly, thrusting in and out of my core. I move my hips in motion with his and we met with our pelvises hitting each other. My hands are grabbing the pillow behind me and I feel him move my hands. He grabs my hands and we interlock our fingers. I look into his eyes and I see that big smile on his face. I smile back at him and squeeze myself around him._

"UHH, Fuck. Baby you feel so good. I missed being inside you."

"Oh God. I missed your cock, keep going Do- Uhhh, fuck right there papa."

 _He speeds up his movements and grunts as I close myself tighter around him. He lowers himself down to me and we're now chest to chest. He goes deeper with every hit to my hilt. I lift my head up and see where our bodies connected. Seeing him pumping into my heat and move inside me is making me wetter and tighter. I drop my head onto the pillow and let him keep hitting my g-spot. I moan and my chest do it's heaving up and down as his thrusts start to get harder._

"You wanna come baby?"

"Yes. Mmm..come with me." _I say almost crying out. He moves his hand down and he starts toying with my clit, rubbing it with my juices on the tip of his fingers. The feeling is so intense, I grab his shoulder with my free hand and grab his hand tighter._ "FUCK, make me come papa. I wanna come." _feel him thrust faster and I arch my back, shaking as my orgasm takes hold of my body. He thrusts a few more times as I keep coming and I feel him shoot his seed in me. He slows his thrusting down while he kisses me. He falls onto my chest and just hold his body in my arms. He breathes on my neck and I turn my face to look at him. I give him some soft kisses and we let our breathing ease in and out of us. He starts to move but I hold his arm._

"Don't pull out yet. I missed this."

"Now who's the freak."

"Shut up and kiss me." _He does so and keep kissing as the sun begins to rise completely._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Sundays meant family barbeque. We want to keep the traditions going for the kids to grow up with. It would after church but we haven't been to church in the last few weeks since we've been running around the house taking care of the kids. The guys were out on the barbeque the kids were playing in the backyard. I try to pull my white peasent blouse high enough to cover my chest. I didn't need everyone to see the marks left behind from this morning. I miss being able to wear my denim shorts and my stomach has bounced back to it's self. I'm in the kitchen topping off the frosting on my cupcakes when Sam walks in._

"Letty!" _She runs up and hugs me._

"Hey baby girl. You've gotten so big. I haven't seen you since I was at the hospital."

"She's only grown a couple of inches." _Hobbs walk in and hugs me at the side._

"How have you two been?"

"We've been good. Retirement's been kind of a breeze compared to jumping out of buildings. How's life with two babies running around ?"

"Well, we're running on five hours of sleep and we're fully awake so were doing alright."

"Can I help with the cupcakes?"

"Sure hun. Uhm, do you mind if I talk to your dad real quick?"

"Sure." _Sam goes over to the table while we both go into the hallway._

"I need to ask you something. Did you ever have any PTSD or depression when you were on the force?"

"There were some dark days the first couple of years. Why you ask?"

"I'm worried about Dom."

"What's going on?"

"He's been really distant and having nightmares. He's been depressed and he's been holding so much in. He's seen a lot of stuff and he hides it but there's a lot of pain there. He's always gone down a dark road but I'm scared that he may not come back this time cause there's two kids that need him."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"No. I wanna ask if you know a counsoler we could go to. Maybe a court-ordered guy or a trauma specialist. I don't know if a regular therapist will understand all the stuff that's happened to us."

 _He pulls out his wallet and takes a white card out of one of the pockets._

"The number of a psychologist at the office. Drop my name and she'll put you guys in."

"Thank you." _I hug him._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _I walk out of the bathroom and see Dom laying in bed, only wearing his boxers. I let my hair fall to my shoulders and crawl up on the bed to sit next to him. I lay down on his shirtless chest and he wraps his arm around me while I run my hand on his chest._

"Today was good."

"Yeah, it was. So I talked to Hobbs. Before you get mad, he gave me the name of a psychologist. She works with agents on the force and she's opened up a slot for us next week to sit with her."

"Is she any good?"

"Well she got through to Hobbs so I think we'll be a piece of cake."

"I'm willing to try. If it works the first three sessions, than we keep going."

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"I wanna get better, for you guys and for me." _I kiss him and I put my hand on the side of his face._

"I love you know that."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _We pull up to the DDS building and head in the parking garage. We park by the door and get out of the car. I step out of the car and fix the straps on my pastel orange blouse. Dom walks over to me and holds my hand as we make our way inside. We walk into a lobby and there are two elevators on the left and the right. I go over and press the up button and the door opens. We walk into it and stand next to each other as the door closes. I hit the button for the third floor._

"So how good is this doctor?"

"She had three degrees so she knows how to do her job. You promised three sessions."

"I know."

"And Hobbs pulled a lot of strings to get this so you have to communicate."

"I know."

"Then what did I just say?"

"If this is gonna work, I have to communicate and we owe Hobbs."

 _The opens to the view of a front desk with a receptionist. The area is in neutral calm colors of lilac and baby blue. A cloud of scented steam flows pass us and I turn to see some mist machine in the corner. We walk to the front desk and we're seen by the girl at the front desk._

"What did we just walk into?"

"Hi how can help you?"

"We have an appointment with Dr. Lawson."

"Toretto, there you are. You can just walk on in. It's the third door on the left."

"Thank you."

 _We make our way down the hallway and find the name Sydney Lawson on the side of the door. I knock on the door and a female voice tells us to come in. We open the door and see her. She's dressed casual in a loose navy blue top and slimming khaki pant. Her outfit looked real cute. I noticed the slight bump in her stomach, she looks about five or months. She got up from her chair and walked over to us._

"Hi, I'm Dr. Lawson. You must be Dom and Letty."

"Yeah. Hi." Dom shakes her hand.

"Hi. If you don't mind me asking, when are you due?"

"September. I'm working until this little guy pops out. Have a seat."

We walk over to the couch and sit down. She sits back down in her large chair in front of us and crosses her legs.

"So Hobbs put you through to me?"

"Yeah, he said that you're the best out here and a regular therapist wouldn't be able to understand how complicated our lives are."

"Well from what I've been told, you're in the right place. Just so you know I haven't read your case files and whatever is said in this room is confidential."

"Okay."

"So what brings you two in today?"

"We are trying this because we have a lot of issues we need to work out. With each other and ourselves."

"Alright, how about a basic intro of the two of you?"

"You wanna talk now?" I ask Dom.

"Alright. We've been married for seven years now. We've been together for eighteen years on and off. We have two kids, Brian and Lydia."

"How old are they."

"Brian just turned two and Liddy is three months old."

"Did you want to have him close in age?"

"Uhm. Brian isn't biologically my son."

"Okay. So your son is from a previous relationship?"

"Yes. His mom died a year ago." Dom tries to get out the words.

"When did you have Brian?"

"I didn't I had a son until a year ago. His mother, Elena, got pregnant when we weren't together."

"Were you two broken up during this time?"

"No, he thought I was dead."

"Okay, Hobbs left some stuff out. How about we start from the beginning?"

"If we did, we need more than an hour doc." I look at Dom as he says so and I agree.

"My next appointment isn't until three. You have a complimentary two hours in my slot. So take me bad to where you two starts to right now and we'll work from there."

"Well we met when we were kids. She was fifteen and I was twenty-one. I was looking for someone to race one night and I saw this girl in cargo pants and boots and black tank top talking to some guys and I wanted her attention so I walked up to her."

 _I smile as he talks about the night we met._

"Letty, what happened when Dom came up to you?"

"He was Mr. Tough guy. He flirted with me but I wouldn't budge. All I wanted was to race somebody and he thought I was joking and laughed at me."

"I didn't believe her when she said it. I wanted to show off so I told her she could race me instead."

"What happened in that race?"

"Well he crashed his car right next to me and I pulled him out before the car exploded."

"That's pretty daring. What made you jump to save him?"

"I got out of my car and saw him trying to get out. I knew it was gonna blow so I just ran and pulled him out. I couldn't take just watching him die. Part of me was just drawn to him."

"Dom how did you feel when she got you out of there."

"I was surprised. She pulled me out and she held me in her arms. I looked up at her and I knew I was in love with this girl."

 _He moves his hand from the couch to hold my hand. Seeing him smiling got me smiling. I haven't seen him smile like this in such a long time. It feels good to see him feeling happy._

"Sounds like you two have a long history. How was the start of your relationship?"

"It was passionate. I was his girl and part of his crew. He treated me like an equal."

"Was there emotion or mainly physical?"

"We didn't do flowers or date nights. We kept our feelings private and didn't show it with people around or even with each other. For the most part it was physical but that was how showed how we felt." _He says to her._

"Do you have communication barriers that keep you two from understanding each other's feelings?"

 _We both turned and looked at each other with the same agreeing expression._

"That's actually where the story really starts." _I say to her._

 _ **Coming Up: The Heist, Mexico, and The DR. Trying to protect each other.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dom's P.O.V_

 _The therapist comes back into the room with two cups of water. She sets them down in the coffee table and pulls out a box of tissues from under it and sets it in front of us._

"Just in case. Patients tend to let it out during sessions. So when did everything go wrong like you said?"

"A couple of years after I got out, my brother in law was an undercover cop who was trying to bust us for heisting DVD players for this guy running jobs all over the city."

"Tell me more about that."

"He joined the crew and we trusted him. When we went to do the job, it went wrong and he called in the cops and ambulance."

"What happened after?"

"I got away and left for Mexico."

"Where were you Letty?"

"I was in the hospital. I crashed car trying to get our friend Vince out. I was coughing up blood but I only had bruises on my ribs and shoulders and a couple of cuts."

"You sound like you taken on worse pain."

'I have."

"What past experience has made you have this tough skin?"

"My dad walked out on me and my mom when I was nine. He got remarried and he started his new family right after that. That was the most painful thing I ever felt. The only thing to hurt me that much..was when you left me." _I say as I look at Dom. We hadn't talked about the DR in years and we had our closure. We settled it and let it go. His face shows hurt and guilt, I never told him how I felt when he left._

"When did you leave Dom?"

"After I left, Letty followed me to Mexico. We had a life there for a while until the cops started looking for us and I left. I told her to come find me when it's safe."

"I found him in the Dominican Republic and he had two skanks on his arms as always so it was easy to find him."

"Dom, did you ever think you'd see Letty again?"

"To be honest, I thought she would move on. I didn't want her be living that life forever."

"I wasn't going anywhere. I told you I was going to stand by you because I loved you."

"What happened when you two reunited?"

"We left the club and I took her out to the beach. We talked about us and I told her that it was my last night of freedom officially. I told her that the next time I saw her, I'd marry her."

"I thought he was joking at first but then he got on one knee and held my hands in his and said to me "I love you and want you to stand by me forever. Will you marry me?" He didn't have a ring but I didn't need one. I already knew the answer and we got married that night."

"Did you two ever discuss marriage and children during your relationship?"

"We knew that we were soulmates but we never asked ourselves the questions. She's the love of my life and the only woman I ever love."

"What made you realized you wanted to marry her then?"

"After ten years together, I didn't want to waste any more time that we could lose. I wanted her to be my wife." _I held her hand and I smiled at me, making me smile back._

"That was the happiest day of my life."

"Tell me about your wedding?"

"We found this little church and found a priest to marry us. I was in a whit tank and jeans and I was standing at the altar. I turn to see her walking down the aisle and she's was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. In a white dress, holding flowers, and smiling at me. We didn't have rings so we had the neck lace around my neck here as our ring. That moment with just the two of us was perfect."

"He got us our rings a year ago. I didn't want to but he did. It meant more now, after everything."

"That sounds beautiful. Did you feel a sense of your lives being somewhat complete that the two of you were able to have that happiness?"

"We were happy in our own little bubble. But the honeymoon phase didn't last long. And that was when it all went wrong."

"How did it go wrong Dom?"

 _We never talked about me leaving in years. When she got her memories back, we acknowledged that we both made our choices and that it was the past. What mattered was that we were together now and could finally be happy. I held my hands together and looked down at the floor_

"A week after the wedding, we had a job in high-jacking these gas trucks coming into town. The job went great but the guy driving spotted us and almost got Letty thrown off the damn thing and onto the road. She didn't get hurt but she almost could've. We knew the cops were on our trail and I didn't want her to be there when they found me so we had to split."

"You. You wanted to split up."

"I was protecting."

"By leaving your wife. You left the necklace with cash on the nightstand like I was some whore."

"Let, you know it wasn't- "

"I begged you to stay with me. Waking up to find you gone, it made me think I wasn't enough to fight." _Letty let go of my hand and was fighting back tears. I hated to see her cry or be in pain. I never truly realized what my leaving would do to her. Me leaving her was the act of a coward and she deserved better than that. Dr,Wyatt cover her top lip with her index finger, holding back her own tears._

"All I thought about was protecting you. Baby I didn't know you felt like that. I was a coward and I still see myself as one." _I let the tears fall from my eyes and cover my eyes. I hear the sliding of the tissue box and went for it. I grab a tissue and wipes my eyes. I look over to Letty and her arm is on the couch rest and her mouth is covered by her hand. Her eyes show the drying of tears that streamed down her face._

"Have you been carrying around this guilt with you Dom?"

"I've been carrying it with me since I heard Mia said that she had. Died."

"How about we take break, let you two get some water and come back in a few minutes?"

 _We both nod to her and step out of the room. I go to the water cooler while she goes to the restroom down the other hall. I get a cup and filled it to the rim. I gulp it down and let the cold water hit my throat. I breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth. I lie back against the wall and try to calm my breathing. I try not to fall down to the floor so I just hold my hands on my knees and just breathe. The only person that can calm me down was Letty. All this time I needed her but she needed me more than I ever knew. I've been having my own pity party for months and she's be holding in all this pain for years that I've- No. This isn't always about me. I need to be here for her. She needs me more. I walk to the restroom down the hall. I'm nervous to go into until I hear sniffling coming from the other side. I put my hand on the handle and turn it slowly. I walk in and see my wife on the floor. She has her back against the bathroom wall and holding on the metal pole that was bolted across next the sink while she dried her eyes with tissues. I close door and quietly walk to her. I sit down next to her and hold her hand._

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby. This whole time I've been mad at myself. You needed me and I've just been running thinking I was keeping us together but I was selfish."

"Dom, no. Baby, you need to stop blaming yourself." _She puts her hand on my shoulder._

"I know you're a fighter and I know that but we're too good at hiding our feelings. I want you to let it all out. That's why we're here." _I hold her close to me, putting her head on my shoulder. I feel her arms wrapped around me and we sit like this for a while. I always know that whenever something bad was happening, holding each other was the one thing that brought calm and clarity to them._

"I need to tell you something." _She whispers to me._

"Do you want to go back in?

"Okay." _She nods her head._

 _I stand up and reach my hand to help her. We step out of the restroom and go back to the room. We sit back on the couch and try to catch our breath._

"So you to want to keep going."

"Yes. We do."

"Okay Letty, why do we talk about how you were after Dom left."

"I went back to LA with the intention of bringing him home. I went to Brian asking what I could do to clear his name. I just wanted him home."

"Where were you Dom?"

"I was in Panama. I hated every day of it. I kept telling myself that I was keeping her safe but I hated every day of it. I wanted to go back to her but I knew the feds were watching me and them. I missed her."

"Had you two spoken to each other?"

"No. The only person I gave the number to was Mia. She only talked to me about Letty once when she got back but she didn't want to tell me more because she knew we were both hurting."

"Letty, are you alright to talk about what happened?"

"I went down to Mexico thinking I was getting intel on the cartel but the lead guy was going to kill the drivers so I got out of there. He followed me and try to run my car off the road. My car flipped but I managed to climb out. I came out of the car and he was standing there with a gun pointed at me and aimed to shoot. I was ready to fight and then he shot my car. There was fire and it blew me down a hill and into bushes. Giselle was the one to bring me to the hospital."

"Giselle?" _Giselle brought her in? She knew she was alive. Why the hell didn't she say anything when me and Brian found her._

"She brought me into the emergency room and the last I remembered was the doctor checking my eyes and asking for my name. My chest was hurting and I felt this sharp pain in my belly and then it went black. I woke up and I couldn't remember anything. A nurse came in and told me it was a miracle I survived. I had lost so much blood from."

 _She held her lips together and looked down at table. She's holding her hands and tracing her thumb on her wedding ring. She tries not to look at me, her expression on her mouth is filled with guilt and grief._

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay." _I held her hand. She closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath._

"The bleeding and the pain my stomach. It was because I-"

"Letty, it's okay. Baby, you can tell me."

 _I move her head and put my hand on her cheek so can look at her. I nod my head to tell her that it's gonna be okay. She looked at me with those solid brown eyes she opened her mouth slightly to let the words come out of her mouth._

"It was because I was pregnant."

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Coming Up: Letty finally opens up, her time on the run, Dom's guilt, and him finding her.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I couldn't look him in the eyes. That face of full of despair, so still and warm. I never wanted him to know because I knew he would blame himself. Be so mad that he would blame me for what happened. I still blame myself for it every day._

"Letty, do you need some water?"

 _I nodded to Doctor Wyatt and she got up and walked over to her fridge in the corner. She pulled out a bottled water. She handed it to me and I gulp down half the bottle. Dom is still in shock. He has elbows on his knees and is holding his hands together. His eyes are closed like he's in prayer but he's not. He's in his box. The mental place he goes to when it's too much to take in._

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." _She says to me._

"No, I want to. I've been keeping this in for too long. You deserve the truth."

 _I turn to him and he keeps himself in his place but his eyes are open._

"The night you left was the night I got pregnant. I didn't find out until I woke up and a nurse told me. I had been in a coma for over twelve hours because of massive blood lose. The doctors didn't find out I was pregnant until they found the bleeding. I didn't have any symptoms but they said it was normal. When they told me, I couldn't remember anything. I didn't know if I had a husband or a family looking for me. I had no idea who the father could even be. When I came back home, Mia had told me about how I came back and was faithful to you, I realized you were the father. It hurt to look at you or whenever you were with Jack. That was why I had to find myself and leave. I went to that hospital in Mexico not just to find out about the night I came in. I asked a doctor there to see if I could still, get pregnant."

"Why didn't you say anything?" _He came out of his box and sat up against the couch. He looks to me just wanting a simple answer. I understand that and he deserved ever right to that. I wanted every question answered when he brought me back and he deserves that too._

"I couldn't look you in the eyes and tell you I lost our son."

"It was a boy?"

 _I nod my head._

"I didn't know how to tell you that I lost our child and that there was a chance of me giving you the one thing you hoped to have. I know we never talked about it but it was only because we lived our life on the run all the time. Every time we had sex, we just said if it happens then it'll happen cause it was meant to. We never had a serious conversation about it."

"I only wanted that with you. If we couldn't then we would adopt or find other ways to have our own kids. If we couldn't then I would be okay because I have you."

 _I didn't expect to be hearing him say I was enough for him. I've been keeping it in for so long. I've always been the fighter, the light house for Dom and our family. I've never taken time to actually speak my feelings. I would always be in behind a door or somewhere against the wall and I would cry suddenly. I always thought I have to be tough but I try not to show the pain on the outside._

"I was scared my whole pregnancy with Lydia. That's why I wanted to do bi-weekly check-ups and baby-proof the whole house. I didn't, I don't anything to happen to her or Brian."

"Letty, you've carrying this survivor's guilt for your child for so long. You didn't get to fully grieve because you couldn't remember who you were. All those bottled up emotions to keep that tough exterior wall up has taken a toll hasn't it?"

 _I nodded._

"It must be hard. You having to be strong for everyone else while you were hurting."

"It's been hard."

"Did you or are you experience post-partum depression?"

"No. But when I was in the hospital, Lydia wouldn't latch on the first time and I felt like she wasn't meant for me. That I couldn't be enough for her and I failed. To provide for her, to protect her."

"What happened next?"

"They brought a specialist in and she started to feed and I felt relieved. And she had her eyes open and looking up at me. She trusted me and in that moment I felt like I was meant to have her."

"What would you have done if you had known about your first baby? Would you have kept him?"

"I would've never left. That baby was made from love and I would've stayed and kept him."

"Even if it meant him not having his father."

"I would've waited for him. Even though the timing was bad, I would have loved our son so much and we would've waited for him to come find us."

"Dom, would you had come back if Letty had the chance. If she had told you she was pregnant?"

"I would've came straight back and bring the both with me. We would've gone to Rio like you wanted and raise our son and maybe have a few more after that. If we had known what would happen, I never would have left either of you that night in the first place."

"It sounds like you two would've have accepted this child as something you both could have shared together. Let's revisit this in a little bit. I want to go back to the time of the accident. Letty, what else happened while you were in the hospital?"

"The day after I woke up, Owen Shaw found me. He was this guy working above Braga and he went to go and finish the job on me. But when I couldn't remember anything, he thought I was as use. So that was when he took me on his team. For almost four years, I was hoping the globe and pulling all these heists all while I kept thing there could be somebody trying to find me."

"And were you and Shaw involved? Together?"

"No, God no. He would try to make passes at me but I'd shut him down. He wasn't what I wanted."

"What did you want?"

"American muscle. Someone who could keep up with me. I wanted Dom. I just couldn't remember who he was."

"Dom, did you think there was a chance that she could be alive?"

"I was at the funeral. I was in the distance because they were watching my sister. The cops were everywhere watching thinking I would show up. I didn't want to do that at her funeral, she at least deserved that. That's why I went after Fenix. I wanted justice for my wife."

"Did you carry guilt over her death?"

"I did. I still do. If I never left, she'd have never gone to Brian. Never gone to Mexico and she would be alive."

"You wanted to protect her but you thought your actions were the reasons why you lost her."

"I did."

"Did you feel angry at her for going off and doing something you would've done on your own or together?"

"I kept asking myself why she'd get herself into trouble. But then I found out Brian had her undercover because she wanted me to come home. All that time I had abandoned her like a coward and you never gave up on me. I made you go and risk your life for me. I was selfish. I thought if this could the last thing I could ever do for you, then it you wouldn't have died in vain. So I found him, I killed him, and was about to go to back to Lompoc cause of everything I'd done until Brian and Mia broke me out."

 _My heart jumps when I hear the word. He vowed never to go back to Lompoc again. He risked going to jail because he wanted to fight for me. He never told me that he was going to go away for me._

"I could've run but I couldn't keep running away anymore. Running away is how I lost everything. You were, you are everything."

"You never told me that all happened when you went after him."

"I didn't want you to think that it was all for nothing."

"It wasn't. You did come home. You just had to bring me back home."

"Dom when did you find out that Letty was alive?"

"After I got out, we went to Rio for a job. That's where I meant Brian's mom. We ended up taking down this crime lord down there named Reyes. We stole a hundred million dollars from him and left before they could extradite us. I was in Spain when Hobbs found us and he told me about Shaw. He told me he needed me to help take his team down, I said no, and that's when he handing me the picture."

"What picture was it Dom?"

"Letty in Berlin."

"Were you in love with this woman, Brian's mom?"

"I don't think I should- "

"No it's okay. It's okay to talk about in front of me."

 _We've only brought up Elena when it came to Brian. We've never talked about the two of them before he was born. We had to acknowledge that they did have something together for us to make some progress._

"Elena was working with Hobbs to catch me and our team. She didn't see me as just a criminal. She understood that I was a human being. She knew what losing someone felt like. She had lost a husband and I had lost my wife."

"You two connected on that?"

"We did."

"Did you love her?"

"I was in love but I could never love her. Letty is the only person I'll ever love, even if it she was gone forever."

"She understood that pain of losing someone you love. So when Hobbs came to you and gave you this information, did you immediately want to go find her?"

"I needed to know for sure that it was her. Her body was burnt in the blast and it was closed casket. If there was a chance, I had to take it."

"So you went to London with the team. What happened when you saw her again?"

"The first thing I wanted to do was go and hug her. Then she shot me."

"For the record, I didn't know who the hell he was so my instinct was to shoot."

"Alright so you two had a very bad reunion. You didn't remember but you did. What made you come back to Dom Letty?"

"He wouldn't give up. I saw him again, he got my attention and I felt this pull to him."

"How did he get your attention?"

"We raced through Piccadilly Circus. The cops were chasing us and we got away. The thrill of it just felt familiar." _I rest my head against my hand, my arm resting on the arm of the couch._

"And then what happened? What made you go with him?"

"When he crashed his car and jumped across a bridge to save me."

"Wow. Did you have any injuries?"

"A car broke our fall but he didn't know if there was even going to be a car."

"Okay, that is very death defying. What made you go for it?"

"She was going to be thrown off the top of a tank. I wasn't going to lose her again."

"That was when you knew the he could be trusted?"

"That was when I knew everything he said to me was true. That I did had a home to come home to."

"So what happened after that?"

"We got our pardons and she came back with me. My family was home and I had my wife back."

"And what about Elena?"

"I didn't know if Letty wanted to get back together but I knew that it was over with Elena. She went back to the force and Letty and I were back together."

"That was when she found out she was pregnant. Do you think you would've stayed if she told you she was pregnant?"

"I would've been a man and done the right thing for my kid. But I wouldn't let him put up with a dad who was unhappy every day. I love him but if things were different, I would go through the courts and lawyers and visitations if it meant being with my kid and my wife."

"Letty, what would you have done if you had known Dom had a child?"

"I would've told him to be with him. I knew how hurt you ware after you lost your dad. I know you never want your kids to grow up without a dad. And if that meant losing you then I would live with it because I know you'd never forgive yourself if you weren't in his life."

"You both would sacrifice for the other. That's a rare thing to see in most couples."

"He did keep the wife part out though."

"What do you mean Letty?"

"He didn't tell me I was his wife."

"Why didn't you tell her you were married?"

"I didn't want to force it on her."

"What was your relationship like before you got your memories back?"

"I didn't get my memories back for two years. Before that, it was really weird. Trying to remember everything was really hard to do but he was willing to try for me. Every day he would help with my memories. We would talk, go places, spent nights just working in the garage. Those moments were nice, they were good."

"How was your relationship sexually?"

"Well I- "I _look at Dom for an answer. We weren't expecting to get a question like this. His face is as surprised and lost as I was._

"We were- "

"It's okay to talk about it. Intimacy is an important thing in relationships. Yours started that way and it was full of passion when it was all interrupted. How did you two feel to start from the beginning?"

"It took a while. I wanted to be respectful and give her time. Until she was ready for that?"

"Were you ready for that?"

'I mean I was attracted to him physically but I wanted to know who this guy was and what he meant to me. I was nervous. I didn't know what were like together. What he liked or how long we'd go for. What he knew about my body. It wasn't until I knew that I was in love with him that I was ready for that next step."

"Were there incidents where you would get caught in the moment but you had to stop yourselves?"

"A couple of times but we knew we needed to stop. We didn't want to rush and make it all a mess when we were still taking baby steps. I respected that she needed time and I needed time."

"Were you nervous to be with Letty again?"

"I was scared. That it would be too much too soon."

"What made you two take that step?"

"We had gotten back from the grocery store to get stuff for dinner and it was raining. My sister sent us out and we got back there was nothing but white candles lit in the dark and all these pillows laying around in this little bed. They must have left as soon as we were coming up the street. There was a note on the table saying they went to San Diego for the weekend."

"She's the pusher in the family."

"I can tell. So you get home and it's just the two of you. What are you feeling in that moment?"

"It felt awkward. We'd put the groceries away and thought about blowing the candles out and putting the fire out but I saw light shine in her eyes and we got caught in the moment."

 _I smile thinking about that first night together since I had been back._

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _We were soaked and the light coming from the candles shining on both of us. We took it so slow. We kissed and we slowly took off our shirts and stepped out of jeans and shoes. I wrap my arms around him and he lifts me in his arms. He lays me down on the pillows and pulls a blanket on us. I took his hands and let him take off my bra and my underwear. I pulled his boxers down and kissed for a while. I nodded to give him the okay and we took our time. He kissed every part of me as he worshiped my body. I let my wall down and I let myself feel. I kissed him his hands roamed my legs, hiking one up making me feel this high pleasure in my body. I ran my hands down his back as he whispered these words of passion and lust as he moved through me. He rolls us over and I was on top now. The feeling was intense and he guided my hips as I lay my chest against his I kiss and bite his neck, running my tongue on the spot where his neck meets his head. This spurs him on and he goes in deeper, making me moan harder and begging him not to stop. I pulled him up to me and wrapped my arms around him. Our eyes never leave each other and we just let ourselves take in the moment. It was the first time I felt something right. I felt like me. That I was able to love somebody and that somebody loved me. We kept going, slow and hard, and didn't stop kissing each other. We held onto each other and let our feelings take control. I feel close to the edge and he looks at and asked me if I felt it, like he knew I was close. I told him yes and he laid me back down on the floor and within minutes, we both came together. I held onto his shoulder and bite on as I scream and he grunted, holding on to my back. He pulls out of me, giving me a solid kiss as he did. I let air flow through me as I caught my breath. Slight tears run down my eyes as we kiss each other. This wasn't sex, we had made love._

" _Did I hurt you? Was it too much?" He sees my dry tears on my face and he's scared a little._

" _No no no. These are good tears. This was right. This was good, so so good." I sit my back up against the pillow hold his face in my hands._

" _Was I okay?" He asks me._

" _I think okay is an understatement after that."_

 _We laugh at each other now that the awkwardness was gone._

" _Can I ask you something?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Do I always do the ear thing? Cause you went all in when I did."_

" _Yeah. It's one of your moves."_

" _I have moves?"_

" _Yeah you do."_

" _Well so do you. The way you laid me down to finish. You know what my body wanted and what I needed. You were so gentile and passionate at the same time."_

 _I look him in the eyes and he's looking at me with this love sick smile._

" _Okay don't give me that puppy look. You're suppose to be muscle man here."_

 _We laugh the shyness away._

" _Was I okay? I know it might feel different since the last time we.." My mouth stops talking when he kisses me._

" _You were amazing. This is amazing."_

 _He kisses me and I kiss him back._

" _So how long are they going to be gone?" I saw in between kisses._

" _Till Sunday."_

" _Mmm, good. Cause I want you to do the leg thing again."_

" _You mean this?" He takes my right leg and pulls it up to his hip._

" _Uh huh."_

" _And this." He kisses my neck._

" _Yes." I turn us over to our sides, me on my left as he still held my leg. "I love you."_

 _He pulls away from my neck and looks at me, like he didn't know what to say. "I love you too."_

 _I smile as he smiles and I kiss him and we keep kissing for the rest of the night._

 _ **[Flashback Over]**_

"That's his move. He looks into my eyes and puts his hand on my face and the clothes just come off."

"That's our move."

"Was it like the first time you were together?"

"Just like the first time. Almost like the first time. After that, it got easier. It felt like our lives were normal."

"We had no idea that it'll change everything."

"It did."

"Was that night significant for the two of you?"

"That was the night I got pregnant. I got my memories back a week after that and when we got Brian, I was only about four weeks along and didn't find out until was almost eight. She'll be four months next week."

"So the second time was different for you. It started as emotional then it progressed to physical. You were getting back to who you were before. But you hadn't told him about the baby and you hadn't told her that you two were married. You both kept it those secrets from each other because you didn't want to hurt each other. But for now, you were in a state of happiness. Tell about when you got your memories back again."

"That was when the bubble busted."

"Tell me about the bubble."

"When everything is good. No problems or bad guys chasing after you. You're just on in your own world when it's just normal. But then you get too comfortable and the bubble pops back into reality."

"How did it pop for the two of you?"

"About a week after that night, I started to get these intense flashbacks of the accident. Almost two years and I still couldn't remember anything. Dom took out to this old racing track we haven't been there in years. Racing again felt normal and I was crowded around and all these images of that night flowing through my head. I freaked out when I was lifted from behind and elbowed my friend Hector in the jaw."

"What happened next?"

"I went to my grave. Looking at it made me so lost and it reminded me that I was a stranger living in someone's body. I couldn't be the same person for him or for anyone. So that was when I left, to find myself."

"Dom, how did you feel when Letty left?"

"I felt like I could've done more. That I pushed too hard. But I knew if she had time, she'd be back home."

"What made you come back Letty?"

"A couple of days after I left, I got word that our friend Han was killed and that our house had blown up. I went to the house and my heart just kept beating. I could hear it in my ears and I kept hoping and praying that you weren't there. I was scared and then some guys in suits and came and got me to take me to some hideaway and that's when I saw him."

"What happened?"

"Shaw's big brother wanted to kill us for putting his brother in the hospital. He was out for a kill and we had to get God's eye because he was working with some guy to find us. We had a plan to stop him but when the guy from the helicopter was shooting at Let's car. I heard her calling for back-up and I wanted to save her. I got in my car and drove off the top of the parking garage. Clipped my car against the side and got the bag of grenades on there. Ended up crashing my car and flipping it over. I should've been dead but I heard Letty's voice and I couldn't leave her. Not again."

"That was when it came back. It all came back like a flood of emotions. When his car hit the ground, I thought I lost him. I remembered everything, our life together. And I never wanted to let him go after that. I held him in my arms and when I heard your voice, all I wanted to do was kiss you."

"You were finally home. Mentally and physically. Did you have to go to the hospital for injuries?"

"No. I've been through way worse. All I wanted to do was hold my wife."

"What did you two do after that?"

"We talked about everything that night on the plane ride to the DR to meet with Mia. It was almost two in the morning when we got there. We went straight to a room and just started making up for lost time. Six years of not knowing and to finally remembered us, I never wanted to let him leave again. Everything, all the pain I felt, the loss, it was gone. My heart was full again and I had my husband back."

"How did you make up for the lost time?"

"We got our second chance so we took it and let ourselves be happy. Something we haven't been in a while. So I took her back to that same church and did it all over again. Then we ran away to Cuba for that honeymoon we never got to take together and it was amazing."

"Why Cuba?"

"I have a lot of family there and we wanted to take adventure to a new place."

"How was it?"

"He loved it and I loved it. That was the most I ever saw him be romantic."

"Was that something he hadn't done before?"

"The closing thing I got was him beating up some guy who was trying to make a move on me. That whole month was filled with cars and culture and just love. We were so sappy and on our own little island where it was just the two of us. We finally started the talk."

"What was the talk?"

"Kids. We were with this dad and his son one day and they were working on this old car with a boat engine. I thought of Dom doing that with our own son and then I imagined him with two little kids on his lap playing with the wheel and the horn while you were in the garage."

"Did your mind go back to your first child?"

"In the moment, I forgot about it. It sounds horrible but we were ready this time. We were together and happy. Had more money than we could ask for to take care of ourselves. Home was wherever we were together and that's what mattered. It felt like it was time and it felt right."

"How did Dom react when you told him that you were ready start your family?"

"I told him about it in bed and he thought I was already pregnant."

"Well the way she said it sounded like she was trying to tell me and she was nervous."

"Okay, I was a little nervous cause we still hadn't talked about it yet. We had been making up for lost time and it just being the two of us."

"How did the talk go?"

"It was surprising for both of us that we were even talking about it because we never thought we would have the chance to. Be happy and married with a family. I always knew Letty would be the mother of my children. It was something we both I wanted and if she was ready, then I was ready."

"He was seriously ready. We started trying that whole night. Our next adventure together."

"It sounds like you two were finally in that place again. No more running, no more crying. The guilt and pain had gone away. You could finally be happy."

"But then it happens again. That bubble pops and reality hits. That's when everything changed."

"How did the bubble pop Dom?"

"The next morning when I was walking back to our apartment to get breakfast and this woman couldn't start her car. So I stopped to help her and that was when the trouble started."

"Who was the woman Dom?"

"Cipher."

 _ **Coming Up: Betraying their family, Baby Brian, and Letty's pregnancy**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dom's P.O.V_

"So Dom tell me about what happened with Cipher?"

"She had kidnapped Elena and Brian. She had been watching me. I don't know how long but she knew my routine every morning to find me."

"Did she threaten you?"

"She showed me a live stream of a monitor. It had Elena in a cell trying to calm down a baby. I didn't know if it was true or not but I knew if I didn't agree to work for her, that she'd kill them both."

"Did you tell Letty about this?"

"No. She threatened to kill her if I told her. I didn't know if she had cameras or had people looking over us all over the island. I didn't want her to take her too."

"You could have at least told me you were okay. Instead you had me think you walked out me when you let her shove her tongue in your mouth."

"She kissed me."

"And you let her."

"Alright, alright. It's clear that there was miscommunication on your front Dom. You were trying to protect your family but at the same time, you had Letty thinking you walked out on the life you were starting together for the life you left behind."

"I didn't. I was trying to save my son."

"I know. I'm not trying to over step but we have to acknowledge that you have patterns of protecting the family but you don't think about how it would affect them."

 _She was right. I hated hearing those words but they were true. I always run and try to save the day solo. I don't think about the others cause I'm always concerned with protecting them._

"Letty, how did you feel when Dom left?"

"It felt like part of me was gone. Like he had left again only this time it hurt more. We had been through so much and for him to walk away from that, it was all too much. But part of me knew that there was something she had on him. I didn't know what but it was more than I could imagine. I had to fight to bring him back."

"That's a lot of faith. It sounds as though the shoes were switched in this case. Dom had fought for you and taken on faith to bring you back to him and now you had to go through the same fight. And you won the battle because here you are with your relationship still intact and your family together. It was worth the fight wasn't it?"

"It was worth it all. I didn't give up on him for one second."

 _She takes my hand and I look at her and smile. She never gave up on me and I never gave up on her. No matter how I tried to pusher away to safety, she still fought for me._

"What all else happened during this time? We can do cliffnotes if you want to since we've already dug so deep in."

"Well cliffnotes of all of it. I met my son through a bullet proof glass. Cipher threatened to kill him so I made a pan under the hood so to speak but she didn't know. When she sent me to go get these nuclear codes, I was going to let Letty go. I didn't listen to her and her gunman Rhodes killed Elena right in front of me while Cipher held Brian in front of me. I remembered hearing his little cries as the bullets went off and all I wanted to do was hold him." _I wipe the tears from my eyes as I remember it. Letty held my hand and put her other on my shoulder._

"Wow. That is traumatic. That's something heavy to carry on you. Do you have nightmares of it? Of when she died?"

"I do. The nightmares have been on and off ever since. Of that and Cipher coming back and taking Brian again. Taking or killing Letty and Lydia. I'm just scared all the time."

"How did you get Brian back?"

"I got in touch with Shaw's mom. She helped set the plan up for Shaw to get him out the plan."

"Were you able to stop her?"

"She got away but we stopped her from starting World War three."

"So now you stopped this international criminal and now you had a child. How did you two adjust to this as a couple?"

"I was shocked when he told me. I know it wasn't his fault and he didn't know. I was mad that she didn't tell him but as a woman I understood. He had a wife and starting his own family we both cared for him. So she didn't want him to choose between the two of us. This baby boy was part of our family and Dom was all he had then. I was going to love him like he was my own and I still do."

"How did you react when you met Brian?"

"When I saw him, I knew he was Dom's just by looking into his little eyes. He attached me so fast, he just connected with me. And I knew we were going to have more so it was kind of like practice for us when we have our first together."

"How was it being new parents?"

"It was an adjustment. Being a dad was something a never really thought about. I wouldn't have got through it without Letty. We were a team,"

"And then you found out she was pregnant with your daughter. Was it a surprise?"

"It was but we decided when the kids happen for us then we'll figure it out and that we'd be okay. When she showed me the test, I kissed her and swung her around in my arms."

"You two were happy."

"Really happy. We were so excited when we saw her on that ultrasound. Dom would talk to her and she'd kick whenever she heard his voice. It's why she's so in love with her dad."

"Was her birth with same excitement even though it was your second child Dom?"

"I love my kids equally the same. I wasn't there for Brian's birth so when it came time for Lydia to be born, I was there to hold Letty's hand and help her breath through every second of it."

"Even though I cussed him out a lot. My whole pregnancy was healthy and he was there through the whole experience."

"I could imagine. Did Brian accept his new sibling?"

"He wondered why my belly would be getting bigger. We told him that his sibling was there. When he met her in the hospital after she was born, he never wanted to let her go. Like he'd knew he had to protect her as her big brother."

"It sounds like an amazing family. So flash forward to now. You both want to mend the broken pieces that have lingered for so long. Dom, you've carried all this guilt in your heart and Letty, you've been carrying the fear of leaving again. All while you both fear that happiness you have could be taken away. You two need to remember who you were together before life got in the way. Take some time for each other. I'm gonna give you some homework. Get a sitter for the kids and take the night off. Remember what it's like to be in love now that everything is out in the open."

 _We both agreed and stood up to shake her hand._

"If you choose to continue these sessions, my calendar is open to schedule one for the two of you."

"Thank you."

"Thank so much."

 _We said goodbye and left the room. We go down the elevator and down to the parking deck. We go to the car and we see it start to rain. We get in and look at each other._

"You okay?" _She asked me._

"Just relieved. I'm glad we got out everything."

"Me too."

"How about we get on that homework tonight?"

"Who's gonna watch the kids?"

 _I pull out my phone and text Mia to pick the kids up from Hobbs place and keep them for the night. She replies back saying yes in all caps._

"Who is that?"

"Mia, She said she can pick up the kids from Hobbs and bring them back in the morning. Just you and me at the house and we can focus on you and me. So Pizza and a little wine in front of a fire on this rainy day."

 _She looks at me and gives me a smirk showing interest in the idea._

"Well then lead the way captain."

 _I start the car and we exit the parking deck and drive through the rain back home._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Coming Up: Homework at Home and Going Back To Basics**_

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter and my updates having been so late. I've just finished finals and moved back home for summer. I'm gonna be out of town until the end of the month so there should be a new update on June 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_On their way home, they went to the grocery store to get food for their dinner. Dom wanted to make her his classic steak recipe. He parks the car in the garage and they run to the front door of the house. They get inside and the house is dark. They walk into the kitchen and set the bags down. Letty rings her hair over the sink and turns around to see Dom looking down at her breasts. He walks closer to her and she stops him in his trail with her hand._

"Watch out now. We aren't gonna make it to dinner if you keep this up."

"Sorry. You make me get like this you know."

"Like what?"

"Hypnotized by you. Your smile, your body, your laugh." _He wraps her arms around her waist._

"Really? You know what I wanna do right now?" _She said as she tip-toed her fingers on his chest._

"What?"

"Go upstairs and shower while you go cook." _She pats his chest and walks out of the kitchen._

"You're mean you know that." _He says as he turns around to watch her walk away._

"I know and make sure my fries are crispy."

 _Dom laughs as she heads upstairs. He takes the groceries out of the bags and starts on dinner. Letty goes upstairs and into their bedroom. She sits on her side of the bed and takes off her shoes. She pauses as she looks at a picture on the nightstand of her and Dom. She took the frame and smiled as she thought of the memory of the photo. It was taken about a month ago and she and Dom had gone to the park with Brian and Lydia and they were taking pictures of them. They managed to get a photo of the four of them. Dom held Brian on his lap while Letty held Lydia against her stomach so she was sitting up. Letty smiled and got happy seeing how they made a beautiful family._

 _She takes off her wet clothes and throws them in the hamper. She goes into the bathroom and got into the shower. She washed her hair first in citrus shampoo and conditioner then washed the rest of her body in her lavender body wash. She got out the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She blow-dried her hair until it was fully dried off. She ran a brush through her hair until her waves were controlled. She walked of the bathroom and went to her drawer. She put on a pair of black boy shorts and a red tank top. She walked out the bedroom and smelled the seasoning of Dom's steak. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find her husband working the stove. He was in a wife-beater and his jeans as he cooked the steaks. The potato cut French Fries was starting to sizzle. Letty bit her lip and folded her arms watching her man cook for her._

"Dang you look sexy."

 _He turned around and saw her._ "Hey. You hungry?"

"Yeah. That smells real good." _She says walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist._ "How about you go up and take a shower and I finish up here."

"Sure. You wanna have dinner in the living room for dinner and a movie?"

"That sounds real good."

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit." _He kisses her forehead and goes upstairs. She grabs the metal tongs and flips the chucks of steak. She multi-tasked with checking on the fries cooking in front of the pan. She loved potato cut fries. She would crave it all the time during her pregnancy. Once the fries were ready, she went to the cabinet and got two plates. She finished the steaks on the grill pan and put it on the plates with the fries. She took out some Coronas and some red velvet cake out the fridge. She got two smaller plates and put a slice of cake on each one. This would be the first time she's had a drink in a year. She hasn't drunk alcohol because she's breastfeeding until Lydia is six months old. Since it would only be for tonight, she was going to do a pump and dump._

 _She takes two stand up trays and puts a plate of food and dessert on each of them. She takes each one to the living room and sets them down on the circular coffee table. She gets the two Coronas from the kitchen and sets it down with the food so she can start a fire in the fireplace. She lights a match and gets a slow burning going. She turns around when she hears footsteps and sees Dom in a wife-beater and black sweatpants._

"Hey. Get over here."

 _He walks over to her and raises his arm to take her hand. She lets him and he walks her over to the pillows set in front of the couch and at the bottom of the table. He sits down first and pulls her down to sit on his lap. Her body was across his legs and she wraps her arm around his shoulders. He takes the remote on the couch and turns on the TV to the movie selection on demand._

"You drinking Corona tonight?"

"Yeah? How come you're surprised."

"You said you'd quit since you're breastfeeding."

"I'm pumping and dumping tonight.'' _She says taking a swig of Corona._

"Well alright then. What you wanna to watch?"

"I think the only thing I can bear watching these days are cartoon movies."

"You're actually right. Which one you'd have in mind?"

"How about Shrek then?"

"Really?"

"It's my favorite movie now and you know you're my Shrek."

"I love how you compare me to an ogre with an Irish accent." _He turns the movie on and grabs the two Coronas and gives her one. They start eating and the movie became simply background for them to talk._

"You know, We've just been in kiddy mode for the past year. We became parents so fast, it's just been a roller coaster."

"Yeah it has. Did you mean it? When you said you'd still love me if I couldn't get pregnant."

"Letty, I meant every word. We would've gone through every hoop to have a family. We could adopt, have a surrogate. What matters is that you're happy."

"Really?"

"Really. And I wished I stayed with you. Why didn't you tell me about the baby?"

"I was scared. I didn't know how to say something like that. We never had the real talks before until I lost my memories. Loving somebody so much, you don't want to break their heart. I saw what you leaving made you feel so guilty and me not remembering was hurting you. I didn't want to hurt you more than you already were."

"Letty, you are more than what any man can ask for. I took you for granted so many times and I don't deserve you. I know I left you so many times and I've hurt you. I will never leave you again. The day you came home, I made a promise to be a better man. To be a better husband."

"And you've been that ever since. You are a good man and we have been taking every day one step at a time." _She puts down her drink and caresses his cheek._ "I have never stopped loving you. I wouldn't have put up with your ass for thirteen years if I didn't."

 _He laughed as she reminds him of their history. They have been through so much together and survived so much to be where they are._

"Why haven't we ever talked like this?"

"I think it's cause us talking usually ends up with us having sex."

"Yeah, it does. Can I ask you something now?"

"Take it away." _She rests her elbow against the couch cushion and props her head against her hand._

"You were really willing to go back to jail for me?"

"In a heartbeat. I thought Fenix killed my wife so I wanted to make sure you didn't die in vain. Because that happening sort of brought me back home."

"I knew that I could bring you back to me. I just didn't know that it meant me almost getting blown up."

 _Letty meant it as a joke but Dom wasn't feeling the same. She saw the upset expression coming across his face and realized her mistake._

"Hey, hey. I was joking baby. I'm sorry. I got a twisted sense of humor." _She took his face by the sides and looked at him. She kissed his cheek and pressed her nose against his._

"I know. I'm just relived you didn't have anything with Shaw."

"You really think I'd trade up this tall, tough, and sexy American muscle for some British piece of tire?"

"I mean I'm not that tough."

"I know you are. Now feed me some cake."

 _He takes a fork and feeds her pieces of her cake._

"Wait wait..this is the good part."

 _She poses his attention to the movie on the screen._

"This is when he realizes he's in love with her."

"You're really hypnotized by the hormones."

"What? It's real love. Loving somebody that's different from the rest. Like me with you."

 _Dom smiled at how cute his wife was being. They're story was like a fairy tale but it was princes and princesses. It was just simply about love. He kissed his wife and she kissed him back. The soft touch of his wife's lips brought him comfort. Letty moves her legs and straddles his lap, wrapping her arms around him. She feels his hands go down her hips and to her thighs. She kisses his neck and he moans as she kisses his neck and collarbone._

"You trying to Netflix and Chill right now?"

"Did you really just say Netflix and Chill? To a kid's movie?" _She starts to laugh at her husband trying to be sexy._

"You slowly cutting my confidence right now."

"I'm sorry baby." _She tries not to laugh and peppers his lips with light kisses._

"You sure?" _He asks her. He wanted for her to be comfortable not just with sex but with herself. She nodded at him and kissed him to reassure him that it was okay to continue. He kisses her as he moves his legs and lays her down on the pillows in front of them._


	8. Chapter 8

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _God I love him so much. Dom is kissing my neck as he grinds his hips into my lap. I'm moaning as we continue our make out session and I want to take it a step further. I sit up and pull him up with me. I take off my tank top and my breasts are naked and exposed. Dom takes off his shirt and throws it onto the couch. I run my hands over his chest and his hand touches my cheek. He just looks into my eyes and I take his hand and kiss the inside of his palm. I move up a little to straddle him and wrap my arms around his shoulders. We start kissing and caressing each other. His lips move to my neck and I give him access. I moan as his mouth sucks at the base of my neck and I feel him start to get hard under me._

"Watch out now or we're gonna end up making another baby." _I whisper in his ear._

"You want me to wear a condom?" _He turns his head to look at me._

"You know I hate those things but thirteen years of sleeping together and eleven years of unprotected sex, you've only gotten my pregnant twice. Plus, I hate the latex rubbing in there."

"Now you sound like a guy."

"I'm sounding like a wife who wants to enjoy all of her husband."

"You can never get enough of me."

"No, I never could and I can't. You know when I left to figure myself out?"

"Yeah."

"I kept having dreams about you. Those were the hardest three days of my life. I was wrong for leaving because the whole part of myself was here with you. I can't live without you."

"I can't either. I never want to lose you again because of my choices and mistakes."

"I never blamed you. Yes, I was mad but I still loved you. And I still do."

 _He gives me his sweet shy smile. I miss him smiling and being happy. He stands up and holds his hand out to me. I take his hand and he pulls me up with him. He takes my hand and puts it on his chest. I feel his heartbeat and he pulls me close to him by my back. I wrap my arm around his waist and look him in the eyes._

"It's all yours. Every part of me. My heart, my soul, and everything after that."

 _He says the most beautiful things. He never shows this side of himself to anyone else but me. Not even to Mia. I love that he trusts me enough to open himself up to me. He's the only one that I show this vulnerable side of myself to him. I slid my shorts down my legs and I step out of them, leaving me bare and all. The whole time I simply stare at his chest as I do so. He looks down at me as he slips his sweatpants off. His hard on visible through his black boxer briefs. He moves his hands and shifts his briefs down. His cock springs free in front of me and ready to take it's rightful place. We were both now fully naked and took in the intimacy of the moment._

 _I step down and lay down on the pillows. Dom comes down to me and is on his knees. He comes in between my legs lowers his chest down to me. He starts kissing my lips and goes down my body. My neck, the curve between my breasts, my stomach. I feel his lips getting closer to my core. I hear my phone ring from the table._

"Don't answer." _He says as he kisses my pelvis. I let him keep going and focus on him but the phone keeps going off._

"Keep going baby. Ohh God, don't stop." _His tongue moves in my core and he eats me out. I thrust my hips into his mouth until I came._ _I come down from my high as he cleans me off by licking my juices. I give into the constant ringing going off and reach over to the table to grab it. I look at my screen and see that it's Mia._

"It's probably the kids. Baby, it'll be just two minutes." _I say to him as he looks up at me. He comes back up my body and kisses me._

"You can answer it baby." _He kisses my cheek and lays down next to me on his side. I answer the phone and hear crying in the background._

"Hey Mia. Is everything alright?"

"It's Lydia. She's been fussy and I know you guys have the night to yourselves but can you sing her bedtime song to her."

"Yeah, put the phone by the crib."

 _I hear quiet for a little bit but then hear Lydia's cries. My baby girl needed her lullaby._

"Hush little baby don't you cry. Mama's gonna buy you an apple pie. And if that pie doesn't taste real good, Momma's gonna give you a pretty blue bird. And if that baby blue don't sing, Momma's get you a diamond ring."

 _As I sing to her, her cries get lower and softer. She dozes off into slumber and her faint little snores are all I hear. I look at Dom and he's smiling at me. He loves to listen to me sing to the kids. It's the same song I sang to Brian whenever he couldn't sleep or calm him down during a thunder storm._

"You good Mia?"

"Yeah, everything's good over here. What time do you want me to bring the kids back tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow afternoon is great. Just remember to knock this time when you're at the door this time." _I joke around with Mia reminding her of the last time she was over. Dom and I were trying to induce my labor since I was past my due date. We were in the garage and we were in a wheel barrel position on top of the back of his car. We were trying to keep our adventurous flavor alive. Mia came in through the garage door right when we were about to finish. She was so mortified and ran straight out of there. I was embarrassed but was desperate to go into labor I made Dom finish. And low and behold, five hours later, I started having contractions._

"Don't worry, I'll knock three times. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Kiss their little heads for me."

"Alright I will. Bye."

"Bye."

 _I hang up the phone and turn my phone on silent. I set it back down on the table and move on my side to face Dom._

"You have the most beautiful voice."

"It was just a silly lullaby I worked together."

"It still sounds beautiful. Whatever you sing to them."

"You're always trying to be sweet."

"Because I'm in love with you. You cold?"

"A little."

"I'm gonna go get some blankets. I'll be back."

 _He kisses me and gets up from the floor. I lie back and watch his naked ass from my view. I look at the time and it's only after six. We have so much time on our hands to reconnect with each other. Dom comes back into the living room with a sheet and a blanket to cover us. I sit up and he lays the sheets down over the pillows to make sure I was comfortable. He brings the blanket over us and we lie back down on our sides facing each other._

"So where were we?"

"You were going to make love to your wife."

 _He smiles at me and moves to get in between my legs. I put my hands on his neck as he kisses me. He looks at me to know it's okay and I nod at him. He takes hold of his member and he goes in slowly in side of me. I wrap my arms around his back and he hand moves down to my hip while the other held onto a pillow behind me. We still ourselves as we adjust to our position._

"How do you feel?"

"It feels so good." _I close my eyes as I let my walls close around him. He starts moving inside of me slowly and I start to moan. I wrap my legs around him and we get a ryhtym going._

"I love so much Letty." _He whispers in my neck as sucks kisses against it._

"I love you too." _I move my face to his and kiss him. I flip us over so now I'm on top of him. I pull him up with me and his face is in my chest. He takes one of my nipples in his mouth and sucks it as I ride him up and down. I rock back and forth as he grabs my back to take more of my other breast in his mouth._

"Domm, yesss. God, I want you so badly."

 _He moves me up and down with his hands and guides me through my movements. We stare at each other as we started to move faster. I push him back down on the pillows and put my hands on his chest. I keep up my pace as I pulse around him going down on him._

"Oh baby. You feel so good."

"Oh, Dom. I'm gonna cum baby."

"Cum for me baby. I want to feel you cum with me." _He says to me as he moves fast and jerkingly inside of me. I feel him rubbing my clit with my juices and I just let go. I cum around him as I feel his seed hit me to the hilt. God, so much of his load inside of me. I think I could be pregnant again. I collapse on his chest and we catch up with our breathing. I listen to his heartbeat over my chest. I ease myself off of him and kiss his neck. He rubs my back and I rub his chest with my hand._

"God that was better than last time."

"I know. This..right here. I can only feel this way with you." _He kisses me and I kiss him back. He reaches his arm over to the table and gets a piece of cake._

"You're feeding me now too?"

"I know you work up a good appetite after we go at it." _He sets the plate on the open spot on his chest. He feeds me pieces of cake and I let him lick the frosting off my fingers I take parts of it off the cake. We lie down in each other's arms for a while and my head starts to wander off into dreaming about our life with our kids._

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we went through all of this stuff to be better people for each other?" _I look him in his eyes and he looks in the distance to search for his answer._

"I think we'd still be running and we wouldn't be this happy. We wouldn't have Brian or Lydia. I know that after all of that, I love and appreciate more every day. And I'm never letting you out of my hands every again."

"I love you so much baby and you will never be alone again."

 _He kisses me and we lay together for the rest of the night taking in our moment alone together._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _I slowly open my eyes as I wake up from my long slumber. My nose catches the smell of cinnamon and bacon. I turn my head and realize that Dom isn't laying next to me. I sit up and pull the sheets to cover myself. I stand up and look around the living room. The fire was put out and the dishes were gone. I walk over to the kitchen and see breakfast on the table with a rose set in a skinny silver vase. Pancakes and french toast with bacon and orange juice on the side. My favorite things to eat for breakfast. I notice Dom isn't in the kitchen but by the smell of the food it was still hot off the stove. I go to look for Dom so we can have breakfast together. I walk up the steps and into our bedroom. I hear the shower running in the bathroom and think about surprising him. I drop the sheets and walk over to the bathroom. I open the door slowly and tip toe inside. I see him through the clear shower doors and he's rinsing the soap from his body with his back facing me. God, I can't stop biting my lip at him. His chiseled shoulders, the scratches on his back from my clawing. Last night we reconnected not just physically but emotionally too. Right now, I want the feel the fire between us. I walk over to the door and slide it open. He turns around and is surprised to see me standing in front of him naked._

"Room for one more."

"Get in here."

 _I step into the shower in front of him and slide the door closed. I wrap my arms around him and he wraps his around me. I give him some sweet kisses on his lips, his cheeks, his neck. He chuckles as I back him against the title wall._

"Thank you for breakfast. And for last night." _I kiss his lips in between my words._

"You're welcome. So I was thinking maybe therapy was really good for us. We should do it regularly?"

"You really want to?"

"I do. We found out some stuff about each other and we've been working through everything. We've been getting better and feeling better."

"I'm happy that you're getting better. Your heart has been through so much. You deserve to be happy."

 _I kiss him and he starts kissing my neck._

"So how long until the kids get back?" _He says into my ear._

"We have until noon."

"Good cause I'm not ready to be quiet again." _I laugh as he pushes me against the tile wall and kisses me passionately._


	9. Chapter 9

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _Dom and I are sitting in the living room together with my legs on his lap when the door knocks. I get up and walk to the door to see Mia standing on the other side through the glass top of the door. I open it to see her holding Brian while Lydia was in her portable car seat._

"There's my babies." _I take Brian into my arms and he holds me tightly._

"Mama." _He must have missed me so much. Mia carries Lydia inside as I walk with Brian in with me. We walk into the living room and Dom got up to kiss Brian on the cheek. He bends down on his knees and takes Lydia out of her car seat. He's so sweet with her. It just makes my heart melt._

"How's daddy's favorite girl?" _He says as he cradles her in his arms. She reaches up to his face and touches his nose._

"Thank you for watching them Mia."

"Don't worry about it. Glad to see the break gave you two some relief. You look happy."

"We're happier now that our babies are home."

"Glad to see you two doing good."

"You wanna stay for lunch Mi?" _Dom asks her._

"Sure. Brian has the kids at the body shop today so I'm free for the next few hours."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Mia and I are sitting on the deck in the back of the house while Dom plays with Lydia and Brian in the pool. He and Brian are in their matching blue swim trunks with him in his lap while Lydia was in her little pink bikini with a matching hat. After the house was destroyed, Dom and I wanted to have a fresh new start. We moved to a new house in Calabasas and it was big enough for our new family. It was simple. Five bedrooms, four baths, a pool for the kids to swim. A bigger kitchen and backyard. And of course, a garage the was big enough for Dom and his cars. He still keeps the shop in East L.A going. He wanted to pass it down to Brian and his "little brother" as he likes to mention. I stare at my kids laughing with their father. How is it that I got so lucky with him?_

"Earth to Letty?"

"Oh, sorry. I was daydreaming a little bit."

"Yeah I can tell. So how did therapy go yesterday?"

"A lot better than we thought it would be. Turns out we needed it more than we thought."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a good thing Mia. We've always been hiding our feelings for so long. But when we walked in there, we let it all out in the open."

"I'm happy to hear that. It's weird. Seeing him this relaxed and smiling so big. Letty, you bring him so much love and happiness in his life. You're the best that's happened to him."

"He's the best thing to happen to me. Mia, can we have a truth moment?"

 _Our truth moments are our sacred thing since we were kids. She told me about her second pregnancy with Jamie and I told her about Lydia being a girl first. We always have confided with each other._

"Yeah honey. What's going on?"

"It's about me and the accident. I never told you about when I was in the hospital in Mexico."

"What sweetie?"

"I was pregnant."

"Letty, oh my god. Wait was..."

"I didn't know until I woke up in the hospital. I didn't even tell Dom until yesterday."

"Oh Letty, I'm so sorry." _She holds my hand and she looks like she's about to cry._

"Mia, it's okay. It took me a long time to come to terms with it and make peace with it. If that baby was born, we'd still be running and we would have ended up in jail while the kid was put in the system with no parents to care of him."

"I could've took care of the baby and you."

"Mia, the feds would've used the both of you and tie you in some way to make sure you were put away too. Besides, it wasn't the time. And I believe that he'll come into our lives in a new life."

"You guys want more kids?"

"Yeah. We're taking it slow and maybe when Lydia's a little older and potty trained then we will."

"You deserved to be happy. You both do."

"I know he does. I see him smile everyday with me and the kids. I'm grateful each day for our life and our family."

"When life's good, enjoy the happiness."

 _Mia is right. We're happy and in a great place. We don't need to be worrying all the time. I'm allowed to be truly happy with the love of my life and I'm not letting anymore moments pass up._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 ** _Later into the night_**

 _I walk up the stairs carrying a sleeping Brian in my arms when I hear singing coming from my bedroom. I recognize that voice and walk over to the door. I walk into Brian's room and put him in his car bed. I tuck him in and turn on his night light. I walk out room and close the door behind me. I walk slowly to the door and push the already open door and see Dom holding Lydia in his arms on the bed. He's singing "Marry Me" to her in his low deep voice. I smile as I see my baby girl falling asleep to her father's voice._

"Hey papa." _He looks up to see me entering the room._

"Hey you two. How's my boy?"

"He's good. How's our girl?" _I say as I kiss her little head gentley._

"She's good. I changed her diaper and she already getting tired."

"It's cause she loves your voice." _I saw as I sit down next to him._

"You think so?"

"I know so. She listens to you. She has been since utero. You remember when you would sing to my belly at night"

"Yeah. She would fall straight asleep in your stomach."

"Since they're both asleep, maybe we could get some sleep." _I say seductively._

"You mean sleeping or us sleeping together?"

"The one where you get to make out with your wife."

"I'll go put her down." _He gets up with Lydia and he walks out of the room. After spending the day with the kids, I really want us to get some momma and daddy time together. I lie back on the bed and put my hands on my stomach. It's weird not to feel the knots and tugging in my stomach. He comes back into the room rather quickly and takes off his white wifebeater._

"You're really energetic from tonight aren't you."

"I'm just in love with my wife." _He crawls up the bed and lays on his side next to me. He runs his hand on my stomach and pulls my white top up to my stomach. I laugh as he kisses my belly and it tickles. He moves up and kisses me on my lips. I move to my side and raise my leg over his. He slips of the thin blue denim fleece shirt off my shoulders leaving me in my white tank top._

"I love you." _I say as we continue to kiss._

"I love you too baby." _I feel his hand move up my leg and his hand starting to rub my ass through my black boy shorts. I start to moan in his lips and move onto his lap. I straddle him and wrap my arms around his neck. I sit up and look into his eyes. He smiles back at me and gives me a peck on my lips. I never want to stop doing this. Having this moment with him felt right. We're dry humping each other and he starts to pull down my shorts._

"I'm getting kind of hungry." _I say into his lips._

"What you wanna eat?"

"You with whipped cream on top." _I bite my lip and he smiles at me._ "And you licking it all off of me."

"I'll be back baby." _He jumps out of the bed and goes out the door. I pull my shorts away from my legs and take off my black panties leaving me only in my tank top. God, he makes me so hot. I can't resist having him in every form possible. He comes back in with a can of whipped cream and I'm lying on the bed with my legs crossed. He sets it down on the bed next to me as he takes off his pants. He moves his boxers down to his legs and he threw them on the chair. I get on my knees and come up to him. I take the can of whipped cream and unscrew the top. I spray a dollop on both of his nipples. I lick the cream off his chest and suck the remanents off of him. I take his semi-heard member in my hand and move my knees back a little. I hold him at the tip and spray the cream from his shaft to his tip. I do it three times on the front and the sides. I bend down to take him in my mouth. I deep throat him and run my mouth closed around him. I lick the remains off of him and start bobbing my head in his lap. He takes my hair in his hand as he thrusts his hips into my mouth. I grab his ass cheek with my hand and I look up at him as I eat him out. His eyes are closed and he's grunting to keep himself from falling to his knees. He cums in my mouth and I suck every drop of his seed. I sit up and kiss him and have him taste himself. He takes the can from my hand and spray some in my mouth. He devours it with his tongue and I feel his tongue on my tonsils._

"You like that?"

"You're real kinky aren't you?"

"We haven't been like that in a while. I remember you, me, and melted caramel on the kitchen floor that first night in Cuba." _He laughs as I_ _remind him of the first day of our honeymoon._

 _ **13 Months Ago**_

 _I wake up in the tangled sheets that was the neatly made bed. I sit up and realize that it's now night time and the full moon was up. There were candles still lit around the room and Dom's side of the bed is empty. I get out of bed and put on his buttoned up white shirt. I see a faint light coming from the kitchen. I walk out of the room and into the kitchen to see Dom shirtless in his boxers cooking at the stove. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him. He doesn't jump but let's me hold him. I kiss his back and he turns around in my arms. He kisses me o my lips and then my nose._

"Hi."

"Hi. What you doing out here?"

"Thought you'd be hungry after dinner."

"I know. That's you were my dessert."

"I know that. I wanted to make something to eat." _He says wrapping my arms around me._

"Aren't you a good husband?" _I kiss him and my eyes spot the bowl of strawberries on the counter and another bowl of melted chocolate and what looks like caramel._ "Are you making me chocolate strawberries?"

"I just melted some chocolate and caramel cubes." _He tries to act cool but he's truly shy and trying not to blush._

"Stop, it's romantic baby. And it's sweet."

 _He reaches behind him and takes a strawberry. He dips it in the chocolate and puts it in my mouth. I bite it and flavor dances on my sweet taste buds._

"Is that fudge?"

"Mmhm."

"It tastes so good. This is all amazing Dom. I love it here."

"I just wanna do it right this time."

"You are doing everything right. We're free and happy without a worry in the world. We're good."

 _I kiss him and we get caught by the cuban heat. I wrap my arms around him and he lifts my in his arms. He turns us around and sets me on the counter. I hike up my legs and push him closer to me. He kisses my neck as he pulls his dick out and plunges inside of me. I shiver and shut my eyes as he holds my hips and thrusts into me._

"Uhhhh, I missed you." _He whispers in my ear as he pumps into me._

"Ugghh, I love you so much. UUUhh yesss."

 _I hold on to the end of the counter while I held my arm around his neck as he thrusts into me slowly. He kisses me and puts his fingers on my lips. I feel this warm liquid on my lips and look at his fingers to see caramel covering them. I take them in my mouth and suck them clean. I look him in the eyes seductively and moves them in and out in my mouth. I hop off the counter and go back to kissing him. The new angel hits me at the hilt and I grunt with him as I close my walls around him. He lowers us down to the floor and grabs the bowl of caramel as we go down._

 ** _Present_**

"You got me all sweaty and sticky that night."

"I just don't know how we made it through sleeping on the floor."

"I was your bed remember?"

"Oh yeah. You were really comfortable." _I wrap my arms around him and kiss his lips._

"Lie on the bed for me baby." _He tells me and I comply. I lie back and he gets in between my legs. He puts a spiral of cream on my stomach and a little topping on my clit. I shiver when I feel the coldness on the my sensitive bud. He sprays more around my breasts and he starts to lick and suck on them. The coldness of the cream and sensation of his tongue turned me on high. I don't want him to stop there._

"More baby." _He puts more on my mounds and sucks the cream off of them. I'm panting as he looks me in the eyes with his seductive eyes._ "Ohh, Dom. Don't stop baby."

 _He takes his tongue and licks the rest left over on my chest. I look down at him as he starts to lick my stomach. I breathe slowly as he goes lower down my body. I jolt when I feel his tongue on me. I let my head fall back as his tongue moves in my walls._

"WAAAHHH."

 _I sit up and looked at the baby monitor on the nightstand and hear Lydia's voice crying. Dom had stopped and came back up to me to kiss me. I don't want it to stop but we know that she can keep crying for hours._

"Let me get her and we'll get back to dessert." _He kisses me in between his words._

"I made her a bottle downstairs."

 _He kisses me one more time and gets up of the bed. He puts on his sweatpants and leaves the room. I get under the covers and curl up in the blanket as I wait for him. I hear him on the monitor shshing to Lydia in her room._

 _"It's okay mama. Daddy's here. It's okay. You're hungry aren't you? Just like your mommy."_

 _I smile as he talks to her. I listen to the sound of him sitting down on the glider and rocking back and forth. I grab the monitor and set it on my chest in my hands._

 _"You are just like your mommy. Her brown M &M eyes and her chuncky cheeks. I'm thankful you got her looks but that's gonna have my hair turning grey when you start bringing boys home."_

 _I laugh as I listen. He's sees so much of me in her but she has so much of him. His nose and his smile. She soothes to the sound of a car while riding inside. She's her father's daughter._

 _"You are such a blessing to both of us. Me and your mom made you out of so much love. And your mom is an amazing woman. She loves me for all my good and my bad. I wouldn't want anyone else to be your mother."_

 _I smile when I hear him. He's such a good father. Having a girl made Dom so much softer. Lydia is the most important girl in the world to him. I'm fine with being number two because Lydia and Brian are on my top two. I hear him put her in her crib and start to hear his footsteps. He comes back into our room and he sees me holding the monitor._

"How much did you hear?" _He says as he comes back into bed. I set the monitor on the nightstand and I curl up next to him. He wraps his arms around me and I lay down on his chest. I look at him and I trace my fingers on the side of his face._

"Every word."

"It's still crazy to me that we made a baby."

"I know. You such a good daddy to her. and to Brian." _I kiss him and move my lips to his neck._

"Is it turning you on?"

"A little. But right now, I just want you to hold me and kiss me and tell me you love me."

"I love you." _He kisses me._ "Letty." _Again_ "Toretto." _He kisses me over and over again. We didn't stop until sleep took over._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 ** _One Month Later_**

 _I wake up to the sensation of kissing on my cheek. I smile as Dom pulls me closer to him. My back feels the front of his chest and he wraps his arms around me. I turn my body around and kiss him sweetly._

"Morning."

"Morning sunshine."

"What time is it?"

"Eight. I already feed the kids breakfast. They're watching cartoons. How you feeling?"

"Good. The nausea stopped last night. How did I even sleep in?"

"I put the baby monitor on my side so you wouldn't wake up."

"Look at that smile. I love that smile." _I say tracing my fingers on his lips._

"You make me happy."

"I think..you're happy because you don't have to be afraid of being alone anymore. I'm not going anywhere."

 _He smiles at me and kisses me. He rolls me over on my back and kisses my neck making me laugh._

"We need to get ready. We can't stay in bed forever."

"We don't have our session till twelve. We got time for some "kissy time"." _I laugh as he says the nickname of our alone time we hide from Brian. We've made our therapy sessions bi-weekly and it's brought progress to our relationship._

"Only if you make me breakfast."

 _He starts kissing my neck when the phone rings. I reach over for it and see that it's my doctor on the phone._

"Don't answer it."

"I have to." _I pull myself from his grasp and answer my phone._ "Hi Dr. Lockwood."

"Hi Letty. I'm calling regarding your results from your recent follow-up exam."

"Is everything okay?'

"Your lab results raised some concerns and we ran the tests again. I need you to come into my office as soon as you can so we can discuss it in person."

"Yeah, I can come in tomorrow."

"Good. How's 9:30 AM sound?"

"Yeah. The time works okay."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

 _I hang up the phone and my face is still. I look down at my phone and see the kids as my screen saver. I try not to get scared but I can't fight the worry knots tying in my stomach._

"What's wrong?"

"He wants me to come in tomorrow. It's about my test results."

"What is it?'

"He didn't say anything. He said it's better in person than on the phone. Dom, what if the nausea and the fainting is because something's wrong?"

"Baby nothing is wrong. You're only worrying yourself."

"Dom, I'm thirty-two years old and been in two wrecks and fights. Having Lyd was a risky pregnancy for me. What if something got messed around with and it's making me sick? I'm not blaming Lydia but what if there's something bad coming."

 _I hate being negative but this was something we expect to happen. Our bubble just popped. Dom takes my face in his hands and looks me in the eyes. He's trying to look strong but I see him hurting._

"We won't know anything until we go down there. If there is something wrong, then we'll get through it together. I promise."

 _I collapse into his arms and he wraps his arms around me. We fall back on the bed and lie in each other's arms as we silently cry together._


	10. Chapter 10

_Dom's P.O.V_

"Hey Dr. Wyatt it's me. I know we have a regular session but some unexpected family matters came up."

"That's alright Dominic. We'll just meet at our next appointment."

"Thank you so much for understanding."

"No worries. Give Letty my best."

 _I hang up my phone call with doctor Wyatt cancelling our session. We needed to take today to be together right now. I stand in the hall and walk into the living room to check on Letty. She's been light headed all morning and she's been feeling warm for a while. She sits on the couch holding a pillow and she has a wet cloth on her forehead._

"How are you feeling?" _He says as he sits down on the couch at her feet. She takes the cloth off her forehead and sets it down on the table._

"It feels like I've been in the desert. I feel so tired out of nowhere."

"Baby, you rest and I'll take care of the house today."

"No baby. How are you gonna watch over both kids?"

"I got this. You just sleep and not worry okay. We're gonna be fine."

 _I get up and take her hands to help her up. I carry her in my arms and up the stairs to our bedroom. She's always been light in my arms even after these years. I walk into the room and set her down on the bed. I go to the bathroom and run some water on a small towel. I ring it out and folded it into a new wet cloth. I walk back to Letty and put it on her forehead._

"Just rest baby."

"Okay."

 _I kiss her forehead and go over to turn the AC on for keep her cool. I go into the hall to check on the kids and make sure they're okay. I go into Brian's room and he's still taking his nap. He's cuddling with his teddy bear so tightly. He loves that bear so much. Letty got it for him when he came to stay with us. I remember she was so calm with him and so loving to him when she first saw him. I knew she would be an amazing mother to him and to our children. I close the door slowly and go to the room next to his to check on Lydia._

 _I open the door and hear her start to stir in her crib. I walk over and see her wiggling around on her back with her face turned to the side. I pick her up in my hands and hold her close to my chest._

"It's okay baby girl. Papa's here."

 _I reach in her crib to get her pacifier and put it in her mouth. She looks at me with her solid and dark brown eyes. She looks so much like Letty from her old baby pictures. I sit in the glider in her room and rock her back in forth in my arms. I can look at her beautiful face for hours. We sit there together for half an hour just looking at each other and her making her baby sounds._

"You are gonna be a handful later aren't you. Well if you're like your mom, then I am going to be getting some grey hair on my head."

 _Her face tells me that she's hungry so I take her downstairs and go to make her a bottle. I holds her in my left arm while I work his right arm to make her a bottle. I put the bottle in the bottle warmer and put her in her rotating baby seat. I get her bottle and test it on my arm to make sure it's not too hot. I give her the bottle and she opens her mouth to take it in. She has such an appetite like Letty. Being with her like this, it makes me think about mornings and late nights like this with her. What if it was every day? Taking care of two kids is a lot for two parents. I can't imagine doing it with just one. My dad had to do it with me and Mia and I can't imagine going through all of this without Letty. Missing those moments that my parents missed breaks her heart._

 _Lydia finishes her bottle fast and I take her out of her seat to burp her. I hold her in on my shoulder and pat her back softly. I hear little footsteps and turn around to see Brian walk in. He rubs his little eyes as he walks._

"Hey bubba. Are you hungry?"

 _He nods at me. His nap has him still drozzy. I get a good burp out of Lydia and set her down in her chair to fall asleep while I make Brian something to eat. I sit Brian at the table and go to the fridge take make him a snack._

"What do you wanna eat bud?"

"Mac and Chesse please."

 _I smile as he speaks. I take that mac and cheese Letty made last night for dinner. I get his baby plate and heat up the mac cheese in the microwave. I put it on his plate and get him a juice box to go with it._

"There you go bubba." _I set it down for him and put the straw in the juice for him._

"Dad-ty, is mama sick?"

"Mama is just really tired buddy. She's gonna be fine."

"Why mama cry?"

"Is mama crying?"

"In the potty."

 _My heart jumps when the picture of Letty crying comes into my head._

"Can you look after your sister for me bubba?"

 _He nods his head and I kiss his forehead. I walk out of the kitchen but once I'm out of his sight, I run up the stairs and to our room. I open the door and Letty isn't in bed. I hear the sound of choking from the bathroom. I run to the door and open it quickly. My heart sinks when I see her on the floor. She's on her knees and holding onto the rim on the toilet by her hands. She coughing up vomit and trying to breath and she cries as the purging appears to be painful. I run to her and hold her as she continues to throw up. I hold her hair back and she spits out the last bit of vomit. She sits up trying to stand but she's weak. She sits back against my chest and I hold her in my arms. I grab some toilet paper and I wipe the leftover puke off her mouth._

"It won't stop. I went in to go get some water and the wave just hit me. And then it just wouldn't stop. It kept coming out and it wanted it to stop but it kept coming out of my mouth."

"Sshhh, it's okay. It's over now. I'm here." _I say into her hair as I hold her in my arms._ "It's gonna be okay baby. We're gonna be alright."

 _She starts to cry and I couldn't be strong any more. I start to cry silently and I feel her take hold of my arm. Letty turns around in my arm and hugs me. We sit on our knees, face to face, and looked into each other's eyes. We pressed our foreheads together and I kiss the bridge in between her forehead and nose. I don't know what's going to happen but I'm going to fight. She needs to fight. She's tired and hurting but she needs to fight. Not for me, not only for our babies, but for her. We didn't go through all the hurdles and hurt for it to end like this. I'm not going to lose her again. God please don't take her away from me again._


	11. Chapter 11

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _We sit on the bathroom floor for a while. I start to doze off again and Dom tries to get me to stand up. He lifts me up by my arms and walks me out of the room. I hold his arm while I keep my hand at my stomach as the sharp cramps are hitting me like a punching bag. He helps me into bed and pulls the covers over my body._

"Where are the kids?"

"They're in the kitchen. Lydia's asleep in her chair and Brian is eating lunch."

"I want to see them."

"Okay. I'll be right back. Are you hungry?"

"Mmhmm."

"What do you want me to get?"

"Some chicken soup and ginger ale would be nice."

"You got it."

 _He kisses my forehead and he walks out of them room. I reach over for the wet cloth and wipe the sweat from my forehead. I lie back on the pillows and hold the blanket close to me. I'm so tired and exhausted. What the hell is happening to me? This is more than just the flu. I reach over for my phone and go onto web MD. I shouldn't be going online for my diagnosis but I'm going crazy. I go on the site and checked my symptoms in the boxes. My fever, the vomiting, the fatigue. All these different results pop up. H1N1, Acute sinusitis, Cryptococcosis, Hepatitis A & B, sickle cell disease, etopic pregnancy._

 _Etopic pregnancy? It catches my eye and I click on the link. My eyes catch the words in bold. The symptoms I have match up to it. What if I'm pregnant again. What if something's wrong. This is getting me scared. I need to take a test. God, I hope there's still a test left from when I found of with Lyd. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I close the page on my phone and put it back on the nightstand. I don't know what's going on or what will happen. But right now I want to be with my babies._

 _Dom walks into the room with the kids. Brian walks in while Dom carries Lydia in his arms. He puts her in my arms and pulls her bassinet over to my side of the bed. Brian climbs up the bed and sits next to me. He takes her out of my arms and puts her in the bassinet. Brian leans into my side and cuddles with me._

"I'll be in the kitchen making your lunch."

"Okay."

 _He smiles at us and walks out of the room. I turn on the tv and put on a cartoon for Brian to watch._

"Bubba, Mama's gonna go to the bathroom okay."

"Otay mama."

 _I step out of bed and go to the bathroom. I go into the cabinet under the sink and find a box for a pregnancy test. I take one out of the box and rip it open. I pee on the stick and stare at it as I wait for the results. I tap my feet on the floor and waited for some sort of line to come up. God, this is a long two minutes. A line starts to form._

 _Negative._

 _Thank god. I guess I can cross that off my panic list. But I can't rely on the internet to be my doctor. I have to wait until tomorrow. I wrap the test in toilet paper and throw it in the trash can. I walk back out and Brian is still watching cartoons in bed. Lydia is still asleep and sucking on her pacifier. I get back into bed and cuddle next to Brian. Dom later walked in carrying a tray with soup and a glass full of ginger ale. He sets it down on my lap and sits down next to me. I eat my soup and he wraps his arm around me. I feel much better once I get food in my stomach._

 _After I finished eating, Dom and I sat with Lydia and Brian for a while. We just held them and watched TV. I held Lydia in my arms while Brian sat in Dom's lap. They end up falling asleep so Dom took them back to their rooms for their nap. He comes back to the room and brings in a glass of water with some aspirin for me. I take the aspirin and drink the whole glass. He sits down on the bed and starts massaging my feet. The release of tension of my feet helps me relax more but I fell a drop of guilt. I haven't told Dom about me taking the pregnancy test._

"Dom?"

"Yeah baby."

'I need to tell you something."

"Earlier, I was on my phone and went on WebMD."

"Letty, you know those sites only get people paranoid."

"I know but that's only half of it. I looked at something and my symptoms fell under an ectopic pregnancy."

 _His hands stop moving and he looks at me in panic._

"Are you pregnant?"

"I thought I was. I took a test earlier but it was negative."

"Baby, we won't know what's wrong until we go see the doctor."

"Dom, this isn't just like the flu. I'm passing out. I'm throwing up and feel like I'm on fire. This is something bigger."

"Don't you think I know that." _He gets up off the bed and walks to the window. He runs his hand over his head and turns back to me._ "I'm scared out of my mind for you. I can't lose you again. I don't want Brian and Lydia to grow up without their mom. How am I suppose to do this alone?"

"How do you think I feel?" _I get up from the bed._ "You think I don't want to see our daughter walking and teach Brian how to drive. I want us to be the grandpa and grandma that are together for fifty years and now that's all gone now."

 _I put my hand over my mouth and muthel my tears. I turn away from him and start my walk to the door. He comes over to me and takes my hand._

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like you don't care. I'm be so selfish when you're the one hurting."

'Stop. You have every right to be upset. I never thought our story would have a crappy ending." _I say looking down at the floor. He takes my hands and I look up at him._

"This won't be the end. We gotta have faith."

"What if it's bad?"

"Then we'll figure it out. We always do."

 _He makes my heart feel so full. He always knows what to say. I put my hands on his face and I kiss him softly. He pulls me in and our kiss becomes deeper. I feel his hands move down to my hips and lifts me in his arms. I wrap my legs around him and hold my hands on his neck. He looks at me and I nod my head telling him that it's okay. He walks us over to the bed and lies me down on the bed. He walks over to the door and locks it so we aren't interrupted. I sit up and take off my white tank top, revealing my thin black sports bra. I slip down my shorts with my panties going along with them. He takes off his belt and walks over to the bed. We don't speak and let our hands do the talking. I get on my knees and pull his pants down. His erection is pulsing and it makes me bite my lip. He takes off his shirt and kisses me. We continue to kiss as he moves me back to the bed. I lie down and he gets in between my legs. He takes his manhood and he inserts himself inside me. I close my eyes and exhale as my body welcomes him. He takes my hands and raises my hands next to both sides and holds them._

 _He starts thrusting into me slowly and I let him take me. I hold his hands tightly as I meet his thrusts with my pelvis meeting his. I'm moaning as he's grunting and our pace becomes quicker. I let go of his hands and wrap my arms around him. I start whining as he begins to rub on my clit with his hand while the other holds my hip. I tighten my legs around him and roll him over onto his back. He rolls us over again and we end up falling off the bed with him still inside of me. We land with Dom on his back and me on his chest. I sit up, putting my hands on his chest, and start to ride him. He holds my hips where the hips are wrapped around my waist. He bends his knees and thrusts up into me. I move my hips faster and I move down to kiss him as my hips keep moving. His hands move to my ass and grips them as we keep humping each other bodies. I bite his shoulder and wrap my arm around it as I hold my other hand at his collarbone. I scream and he groans as we cum together. I sit up and kiss him as I pulled myself out of him. I lay my head down on his chest and listen to his heart beating. The only thing covering us are the sheet of the bed and it goes up to our lower halves._

"You feel better?"

"Actually yeah." _I say looking up at him._

"Wanna go again?"

"Uh huh." _I kiss him and move back up to straddle him. I smile in our kiss as he rubs his hands down my back._


	12. Chapter 12

_Dom wakes up on the floor and it's still dark. He sits up and realizes Letty isn't in the room. She isn't on the bed and not in the bathroom as the door is open. He stands up and puts on his sweatpants. He goes into the hall and hears something from downstairs. He checks inside both the kids rooms and they are both fast asleep. He tip-toes down the stairs and hears sounds coming from the kitchen. He slowly opens the closet door and grabs a baseball bat. He holds it in one hand as he walks towards the kitchen. He hears the sound of crunching of some sort and realizes that it's his wife. He walks in and see Letty eating food from Dairy Queen at the kitchen counter. She has chicken strips, french fries, a large lemonade slushie and caramel sundae in front of her._

"Hey." _She says as she dips a chicken strip in honey mustard._

"Did you go out and buy all this?"

"I was hungry so I went out and got some food. It's the closest place open until midnight."

"I could've gone for you."

"I needed a second for myself. I got you a blizzard."

"Oreo?"

"Extra cookies."

 _He smiles and walks over to sit next to her._ "We're driving ourselves crazy."

"We have a reason to be. Last time I was in a hospital I almost died."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Dom is holding Letty's hand as she lays in bed unconscious. She's hooked up to an IV and a breathing mask. The doctor walks in and checks Letty's monitor and her vitals._

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"Her body has been through a lot Dom. It will take a while for her to wake up. That much blood loss and transfusion, it may be days or weeks for mothers to wake up."

"What about the baby?" _He turns to her asking about his daughter._

"She's healthy and her breathing is fine. Even though she came out feet first, she has no major health problems."

 _Dom held his face in content knowing his daughter was okay. He turns to his wife and as she lies still in bed, he hopes that she will wake up for them to name her._

"I just hope her mom wakes up to see her."

"Dom."

 _His eyes bulge open when he hears her faint voice through the mask. She slowly flutters her eyes and tries to take the mask off._

"Letty, it's okay baby. Let the doctor take the mask off."

 _The doctor comes over and she detaches the breathing masks from her face. Letty fully opens her eyes and looks around at where she was._

"What happened?"

"You lost a lot of blood during deliver and you lost consciousness. We needed to do several transfusions and you been passed out since last night." _The doctor tells her._

"The baby? Where's the baby?"

"She's okay." _Dom tells her in relief._

"I want to see her." _She begs to him and the doctor._

"I'll have a nurse bring her in. You need to calm down and keep your blood pressure down Letty okay?"

 _Letty nods her head and the doctor leaves the room to leave the two alone. Dom looks at Letty and is relieved to be okay._

"Just breathe baby. It's all okay now."

"I thought I was never going to see you again." _Letty says in near tears. He presses his forehead against hers._

"I know. I thought I lost you." _He kisses her and then kisses her forehead. A nurse comes into the room and rolls in a baby in an incubator. The little baby was in a pink swaddle with a small little knit cap on her head. The card on the front of it said "Baby Toretto" in front since she doesn't have a name yet. Letty finally gets to hold her baby girl in her arms when the nurse hands the baby to her mother. Letty smiled as she and Dom looked at their daughter._

"What's her name?" _The nurse asks._

"She doesn't have one yet. What do you think?" _Letty asks Dom._

"I think she's a Lydia."

"Lydia Sophia Toretto. It's perfect." _Letty says as she looks at her daughter._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **The Present**_

"We've been through a lot." _She says while dunking her spoon into her sundae._

"I know. But we've been through worse."

"And if it is worse?" _She turns to look at him._

"Then we'll get through it."

 _She lies her head down on his shoulder and he wraps her arm around her. She takes her spoon and takes a bite of his blizzard._

"You're still stealing my food huh." _He says seeing her eat his ice cream._

"Those vows meant for better or worse. That includes sharing food with your wife."

 _He chuckles as he kisses the top of her head. He takes a french fry and dips it into the bliazzard. He feeds it to her and she kisses his cheek._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _The next morning, Dom and Letty are in the doctor's office waiting to get called in. Letty is shaking her leg nervously as she stares at the door waiting for a nurse to come in. Dom puts his hand on her knee and her leg stills._

"It's gonna be alright." _He says to her. He takes her hand in his and lays her head down on his shoulder._

"Leticia Toretto." _The nurse calls her in and she and Dom walk into the next room. The nurse takes her height and weight. She goes in to do a urine sample and the nurse directs them to the doctor's main office. Dr. Lockwood comes into the room with a file in his hand._

"Good morning. How are you two doing today?" _He says as he sits down in his chair._

"We've been nervous since we got the call. I haven't been so great. I was sick all day yesterday."

"What symptoms did you have?"

"She had a mild fever, lightheaded, and she was throwing up during the day but it all settled down later in the day."

"Were you able to eat?"

"Yeah, I was able to keep some food down and I had this strong craving for these salt and sweet foods though."

"Well from hearing this, it confirms my concerns."

"Alright doc. I've been going crazy since you called and I just want you to rip the band-aid off." _Letty says to the doctor._

"Well I called you both in today because I have some news for you. When you came in for your post-partum check-up, your blood work should your hormone levels elevated and your HCG hormones were very high. Now these levels should be down after giving birth but yours have started to rise more. We compared that with the blood and urine sample we took during vitals and they match up."

"So what's wrong with me?"

"Letty, you're pregnant."

 _Letty and Dom look at the doctor in utter shock._

"I'm what?"

"You're pregnant."

"But I just had a baby. How's that even possible?"

"It's normal for women to become pregnant right after having a baby or while nursing. Your periods restart regularly once your uterus has shrunk back to size. In your case, when you resumed sexual activity after twelve weeks due to delivery and your condition post-delivery, your body was already back to functionally regularly and that's how you got pregnant."

"But I took a pregnancy test and it was negative."

"You're only six weeks along. When it's this early, it's normal to get a false negative."

"Six weeks." _Letty counted back the weeks in her head and it hits her. The day they went to therapy and spent the night together. They joked around about it but they had no idea it would actually happened._

"I know it's early to find out but knowing this early puts the baby on a healthy path as well as you for this pregnancy."

"So all the nausea, the tiredness, and the eating." _Dom says to the doctor._

"Morning sickness, fatigue, and cravings. The severe vomit is because you have acute morning sickness. Having severe morning sickness is normal with several pregnancies."

"So I'm not dying."

"You're not dying."

"I'm just pregnant."

"Yes, you are pregnant."

 _Letty looked over to Dom who was looking at her. Their faces of surprise turned into eyes of joy. He pulls her into a hug and holds her so tightly. Letty lets him hold her as she smiled. The sudden surprise didn't phase them at all. Their life is full of surprises and this is a happy one. Another baby in their lives, even though it's really early to have another baby, is just another part of their story. They pull apart from their hug and Letty wipes the tears from her eyes._

"So what happens next?"

"For this baby, we are going to have to be very careful and treat this pregnancy delicately since this is so quick. I'd like to do bi-weekly appointments for you to make sure you and the baby are healthy and that it's gestation is going as should. I'd like to do an initial ultrasound to see wear the baby is at. With you being this far along, I have to do a vaginal ultrasound. I know that it's uncomfortable for you so If you want to do a regular ultrasound through the belly, you're gonna need to drink a lot of water."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Letty is drinking her third large cup of water as she sits in the exam room. Dom is standing next to her and takes the empty cup from her when she finishes._

"You okay?"

"I feel like I'm gonna explode."

"No I mean are you okay with this?"

"I mean I thought I had cancer but to find out about another baby..I couldn't be more happy."

"I'm just happy you're okay." _He kisses the top of her head._

"Are you happy about this baby? Brian's two and Lyd's only five months old. Another baby is a lot?"

"To be honest, it's really soon but fate has a plan for us and this is part of it."

"Promise me we'll be okay."

"We're gonna be okay." _He kisses her forehead and holds her close to his chest where she lays her head. A nurse then comes into the room dressed in pink scrubs._

"How are we doing today?"

"Like my bladder's about to burst."

"That means we can get a better view of the baby. I'm gonna need you to lower your pants so I can put this gel on your lower belly."

 _Letty lies back on the exam table and lowers her pants. The nurse places a blanket to tuck in her lower waist where her pants are. She puts the gel on her stomach and puts the probe on her belly. She turns on the machine and she moves the probe around. They don't hear anything yet as the probe moves. Dom holds Letty hand and kisses her head as she grips his hand. She clenches her lips and closes her eyes praying to hear a sound. The nurse moves the probe a little higher and they then hear a drum sound coming from the screen._

"There it is. That's your baby." _She points at the small globe on the screen._

"Oh my God." _Letty looks at the little heart beating on the screen and looks down at her stomach._

"It looks like a little goldfish." _Dom says caught up in the awe of the moment hearing the baby's heartbeat._

"Did you just call our baby a goldfish snack?"

"Doesn't it?" _Letty laughs at her husband. As they look at the little miracle they made together._

"Well it looks like you're about six weeks along. It's safe to say that your due date falls in mid february."

"Dom, isn't your dad's birthday in February?"

"Why it is."

"What day is it on?" _The nurse asks._

"February 18th."

"It looks like this baby may share a birthday with their grandpa."


	13. Chapter 13

_Letty's P.O.V_

"I still can't believe we're having another baby." _I say looking at the ultrasound as we drive back home._

"Me either. How are you feeling?"

"Better. These morning sickness lollipops Dr. Lockwood recommended are really helping." _I'm on my third pop and my stomach has settled down._

"I just want you two to be happy and healthy."

"We will be happy and healthy. With you to take care of him or her. " _I take his hand and kiss it._ "I feel like this one is gonna be a boy."

"Really? You can handle two Toretto boys?"

"We need a tie breaker. Besides we always say we want three boys and two girls."

"I'll love this kid whatever he or she may be. I just think that Brian will hope for a brother for this one."

"He loves Lydia so much. He's going to love this baby too."

"You having any cravings yet?"

"Right now, I'd love some Telenti ice cream."

"Vanilla and Caramel swirl."

"You see, we're gonna be fine."

 _He drives us over to Publix on the way home and we pick up my favorite ice cream. I go to the chip aisle and get myself some oven baked chips. It's so early but this baby has me craving show much already. I go to the check-out lane and Dom comes up holding baby carrots, ranch dressing, and ginger ale._

"Well aren't you the doudting husband?"

"You're eating for two now so I gotta feed for two."

 _I laugh as we get ourselves checked out of the grocery store. We head back home and we're just smiling as he drives while putting his hand on my belly._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Two weeks later**_

"Ooooh, God. Keep going baby." _I moan as Dom thrusts into me._

"Uhhh, Let. Fuck, you're feels so good." _He groans as he takes me in the backseat of the car. We haven't been spontaneous in so long. We came an hour early to our appointment and something just sparked in my body. I kissed him and within seconds, he had taken off my shirt and we were climbing in the backseat. I'm lying down on my back and unbuckling his pants. I turn my head and look at the radio to check the time as he keeps going._

"Baby, we need to go." _I struggle to get out my words as he pumps into me at a quick pace._

"Not until you cum. I want you to cum for me." _He groans as he keeps moving inside of me._

"We got twenty minutes. We need to-UGGHH." _I come quickly as I try to finish my sentence. I feel him cumming inside of me and it brings me another orgasm. He falls on my chest and we're panting our breathes as he stills inside of me._

"I told you we had enough time." _He says into my ear. I laugh as he peppers kisses on my cheek as he pulls out of me._

"I can't believe I still have the same sex drive."

"I'm not complaining."

"Mmm good. So are you less stressed yet?"

"Yeah. I know we've been keeping this our little secret but I kind of like it."

"Me too. I like seeing you happy." _I lean in to kiss him again and nessel our noses together._ "Now let's get cleaned up and head in to our appointment."

 _We pull ourselves from each other and get ourselves dressed._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"So how have you two been? I know we had to cancel our previous session due to unforeseen circumstances."

"Yeah. We kind of went through a rough scare. My doctor had called us that morning and had some news regarding my health status. It had us pretty shaken up and we went through panic mode."

"Are you alright?"

"She's good. She's more than good."

"I'm actually pregnant."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. It was a surprise at first but all we could think about was that I was healthy and nothing bad is gonna happen to me."

"What had you two worried?"

 _Dom looks over at Letty and they both let out a sigh of relief that they get to talk to someone about it._

"The doctor didn't tell us what was going on until we came into his office. We thought Letty was going to have a long battle with cancer or something terminal. We were both scared because we didn't want to lose each other."

"After all you've been through, it's alright to be afraid of the unknown. This baby was unexpected but the two of you are happy about this? The child?"

"We couldn't be anymore happier."

"And we can't wait to have this new part in our story." _He takes Letty's hand and kisses it. She smiles at him and outs her hand on her stomach._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Four Months Later**_

"Alright. Let's take a look at Baby Toretto today shall we." _The doctor says putting the gel on her now growing baby bump. Letty shivered as she is lying back against the exam table and Dom is standing next to her and holding her hand._ "So what do you guys have your money on?"

"I'm team boy but daddy thinks it's another girl." _Letty says to the doctor._

"Either way, we'll have a tie breaker."

"Well let's take a look." _She turns on the 3D ultrasound and the see their little baby in a metallic gold image._

"Aww, Dom look. The baby's sucking it's thumb. It even has your nose."

"No it doesn't."

"Yeah it does. That's your nose." _They laugh together as they looked at the image being shown on the screen._

"Are you ready to know the sex?"

 _Letty looks at Dom and he looks down at her. She nods her head in approval and he smiles at her._ "Yes." _They both say._

"Well, it looks like you're having…a baby boy." _They smile in excitement and they look at each other with joy._

"It's a boy." _Dom says with a smile on his face._

"I told you it was a boy." _Letty laughs with tears of joy. He leans over to kiss her and he goes down her stomach to kiss it._

"Hey buddy, it's dad. You are in for a wild ride and we can't wait to meet you." _He kisses her bump again and he looks up to see Letty in tears. She is full of pure joy and love in her heart._ "You alright baby?"

"I'm more than that. I couldn't be more happy than I am right now." _He kisses her on her lips as they looked at their son._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Christmas 2016**_

 _The Torettos had double to celebrate this week. Lydia was born three days before Christmas. Lydia wasn't due for two more weeks and expected to be a New Years Baby. For her first birthday, they had a small family birthday party for the little girl. Dom wanted to make this holiday special for Letty and the kids. She was just restrictd to bed rest by her doctor and he wanted her to let him take the reigns for this year._

 _Letty was waddling down the stairs in her plaid pajamas with her hands on her back. Seven months pregnant and she's still moving on her feet. She reaches the end of the stairs and turns to see Dom putting presents under the tree. He's been doing the decorating, making the gingerbread house, and getting Christmas presents for the kids._

"Look at you being domestic." _Letty says as she walks into the living room._

"I swear the hardest part is hiding them. I swear Brian becomes inspector gadget during Christmas." _He says as he stands up._

"Just like you used to do back in the day."

"How's mini me doing in there?" _He says touching her belly._

"He's doing some yoga in there. My bladder is as flat as a pancake but I'm good. The kids fell asleep easy and can't wait for Santa to come." _Dom chuckles as he looks at his wife's belly._ "Look at that smile." _She says squishing his cheeks._

"I'm just happy. You, me, and the kids being here. It's more than I can ever want in this life."

"Me too." _She leans her head up and kisses him._ "You saved me some cookies?"

"Saved you a sugar and chocolate-chip."

 _They walk over to the couch and sat down. He reached over to take the cookies from the coffee table that the kids left for Santa. Letty takes a sugar cookie from the plate and Dom took a chocolate-chip._

"Since we got time before I passed out, we can figure out a name for this kid." _She says as she bites into it._

"Right." _Dom reaches under the table and pulls out a baby name book. They've been going through names for the last few weeks as her due date comes closer. They settled that Anthony would be the middle name and they would choose the first name together._ "Alright, top three are Raymond, Luca, and Mateo."

"I'm stuck between Luca and Mateo."

"Mateo Anthony Toretto." _Dom says._

"It doesn't flow like it should."

"How should a name flow?"

"Like when we picked Lydia's name."

"I feel like girl names were easier for us than picking out a boy's. How did you figure out a name for Brian?"

"It just came out of nowhere. I was already thinking about names for our kids when we talked about trying."

"You were?"

"Yeah."

"You are too cute. You're such a teddy bear under all that muscle." _She says while tip toeing her fingers on his chest._

"What about Luca Anthony Toretto?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"So our son finally has a name." _She kisses him and he kisses her back. They hear a giggle coming from the the stairs. They turn around to see Brian sitting on the stairs and looking at them._

"What are you doing up buddy?" _Dom says._

"Santa." _He says as he held onto his teddy bear. Dom and Letty laughed as they stood up from the couch. They walked over to the stairs and Dom lifts him in his arms. He laid his little head on his dad's shoulder as he rubbed his back._

"Well let's get you to bed baby. Santa's on his way to see you when you sleep." _Letty says to him. She kisses his cheek and the three of them went upstairs to bed._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 ** _February 1st, 2017_**

 _Letty is woken up by the sound of pouring rain coming from outside. She looks over at the clock on her nightstand and it's only 7pm. She turns her head and sees Dom watching Titanic on TV._

"Did I fall asleep again?"

"You passed out an hour ago. They haven't hit the iceberg yet though."

 _She shifts herself slowly as her belly has taken over._ "Man, I feel like this belly has me on a leash."

"That doesn't sound weird at all."

"You know what I mean."

"One more week and we'll have our little boy in our arms."

"You're just saying that cause you aren't the one pregnant."

"I'm saying it cause I love you." _He says as he goes sin to kiss her but she swats him away._

"No no no. That's how I got into this mess. I'm gonna go pee."

"You need any help."

"I got it." _She says as she tries to lift herself off the bed and successfully does. She waddles to the bathroom in her out streched white tank top and black yoga pants. Dom goes on his phone when he gets a email notification. He looks at it and smiles seeing that the gift he designed for Letty was ready to be picked up. He was about to call Mia to ask to pick it up for him when Letty comes out of the bathroom._

"Baby."

"Yeah."

"It's time."

"For what?"

"It's time to have the baby."

"NOW?" _He says as he jolts out of the bed._

"Yes now! My water just broke. Call Mia and Brian. We need someone to watch the kids." _She says walking out of the bathroom and over to the door to put on her shoes._

"Okay. I'll call Mia and we just need the bag. Where's the bag?" _He says while walking around the room pacing._

"It's in the car." _She says as she holds on to the door pane._

"Right, it's in the car. Let's get you to the car." _He says running out the door passing her._

"So I'll just meet you there?" _She yells out into the hallway and he runs back in._

"Sorry baby. Let me get you downstairs." _He says as he takes her hand and puts his other one on her back._

"Ladies and gentlemen, the father of my child."


	15. Chapter 15

_**L.A Memorial Hospital (2:37 AM)**_

 _Letty was in her hospital bed, laying in her side and gripping her pillow as her contractions get stronger. Dom was sitting next to her in a chair holding her free hand to help her through the pain. He smiles seeing her be so strong while feeling all these emotions and contractions. Letty opens her eyes and sees Dom's face._

"What you smiling at?"

"I'm just so proud of you." _He says running his hand over her forehead._

"It's only kid number two. If we were having twins, then I'd deserve a medal." _She says sarcastically._

"You're still a superstar. Seven hours in and you're pulling through like a trooper."

"Seven hours and I'm only six centimeters dilated. This kid is as stubborn as his dad."

"His dad and his mom." _He says correcting her._

"Oh don't make me laugh." _She giggles as her expanded belly was streched to it's limit._ "The last kid didn't take this long."

"She was 22 centimeters long. She took her sweet time coming out of you."

"She was such a huge kid. Seven pounds of Cuban and Dominican muscle shooting out of me. I don't care what doctors we have to pay, you're carrying the next kid."

"You want more kids?"

"We said five but I'm not saying we jump as soon as I'm cleared. We aren't doing back to back. When all three of these kids are potty-trained, in school, and can tie their shoes, we'll TALK about having another one."

"You got yourself a deal."

 _Dr. Lockwood walks into their room holding a chart and takes off his glasses._ "Please give us some good news doc."

"I wish I was but not exactly. Your labor is progressing slower than projected. To make sure that the baby doesn't become oxygen deprived, I highly recommend doing a C-Section."

"You mean cut into me?"

"Is it safe to do it when she's this far into labor?" _Dom asks the doctor._

"It's completely safe for her and the baby. The lower half of her body will be numbed with anthestia and you'll feel it like a regular tug at the stomach."

"Will I be awake?"

"Yes. Your husband is allowed in the operating room with you."

"Letty, what do you wanna do?" _He asks his wife. She was scared of what would happen if she went with the surgery. Lydia's birth had complications and there's no telling what would happen with this birth. But she doesn't want her fear to come in the way of well-being of the baby._

"I want to do it."

"Are you sure?"

"I want the baby to be okay. We got doctors and nurses here to take care of me if anything happens."

"Okay." _He kisses her forehead with worry in his eyes but faith in his heart that everything will be okay._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Operating Room**_

 _Dom walked into the operating room in blue scrubs, scrub cap, and a blue mask. There are doctors surrounding the lower half of her body preparing to make the incision. Letty was lying on her back and her hair was in a patient cap. He walks over to her and sat down next to Letty's upper body as the doctors start to go in on her stomach. Letty was looking up to the ceiling as Dom rubbed her forehead as the sweat was making her hot._

"Dom, tell me a story."

"What you wanna hear?"

"Anything to calm down my nerves."

"Alright. You remember when you, me, and Brian went to the DR and stayed at Mandos place."

"Mhmm." _She says nodding her head._

"We went down to the beach and we taught him how to walk on the sand."

"He wanted to play in the water."

"And we held his hands as the waves hit his feet. We made footprints in the sand and we put our names under them. Then you put those little pink flip flops next to Brian's feet. You told me we were pregnant."

"Took you forever to figure it out."

"It was cute and it was perfect."

"That was a really great day. We need to go back again." _She says as she looks over to him._

"We will baby. Just the five of us on the beach like we used to. I promise." _He kisses her forehead and holds her hand._

"Okay. Are you two ready to meet your new baby?" _The doctor lifts his hands and a little baby starts to wiggle his arms and cry. He passes him to one of the nurses and wraps him in a towel. The nurse puts the baby in his arms and helps him cut the cord while the doctor takes out the placenta and closes Letty up. Dom eyes filled with tears as he saw his son. He looked at his brown hair and his plump cheeks._

"Baby, is he okay?"

"He's beautiful." _He puts him near her cheek and she looks at his face with eyes closed. His cries settle down as he feels his mother's touch with his face. Letty cries tears of joy as she looks at their son._

"He's perfect." _Dom smiled looking at the two of them. He kisses her forehead and then his. The nurse comes back to take the baby. He hands her to him and she walks over to put him in an incubator._

"Where are they taking him?"

"They just cleaning him up baby."

"He has my hair."

"Yeah he does and my big ass nose." _They both laugh._ "How you feeling?"

"Tired but happy. Don't know how I'll feel with this new scar though."

"You still beautiful with all your scars." _He tells her and she smiles._

"We have three babies now."

"As long as they have you as a mom, we'll be alright. I love you."

"I love you too. I wanna see him." _Dom looks up and sees the two doctors working on the newborn and they move him to another incubator. Dom's heart sparked a jolt in fear. Dr. Lockwood comes up to them and the concern was visible in his eyes._

"What's happening?" _Dom asks._

"The baby some discoloration and possible jaundice. He's being taken to the NICU."

"Dom, go with the baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't want him to be alone."

 _He kisses her and he says he'll be right back. He walks out of the operating room and starts running toward the nursery to see his son._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_


	16. Chapter 16

_Dom's P.O.V_

 ** _One Hour Later_**

 _I walk into the nursery and look for my son. I had to stand outside as the doctors treated him. There's so many couple's surrounding their babies in incubators. Some of them have tubes in their nose or mouth. I have no idea what's happening to my boy. I wish Letty was able to hold him before they took him away. I see a row of incubators being surrounded by blue lights rays. I didn't see his name there either._

 _" Mr. Toretto." I turn around and see one of the nurses from the operating room._

 _"Yes." I answer._

 _"Would you like to see your son?" I nodded. "Follow me."_

 _She walks me in a half circle around the nursery to the other side. There I see more incubators labeled with different baby names on them. I see "Luca Anthony Toretto" on the one in the middle and I walk over slowly to him. He's in a little swaddle and has a blue cap on his head. His arms are out so he can move them and he's looks up to the ceiling with such curiosity. His eyes are open and he's making little babbles. I want to hold him so much but then I think of Letty and how much she wants to see him. Letty's doctor comes into the room in all blue scrubs._

 _"Is my wife okay?"_

 _"Everything went great. She's awaking and her blood pressure is stable. She's asking to see you and your son."_

 _"Is he okay?" I say looking over at Luca._

 _"He's fine. He has physio-jaundice but it should be gone within the week."_

 _"Does that mean he'll be in the hospital longer?"_

 _"Most babies leave after two days. He might be here for an extra one to make sure his bilirubin is under control. You can hold him if you want to."_

 _"Not yet. I want my wife to be able to hold him."_

 _"That's alright. We can wheel him over to her room so she can start breast feeding."_

 _"Thank you. Thank you so much Dr. Lockwood." I hug the doctor and he hugs back._

 _"You're welcome. I'll have one of the nurses bring him. Go see your wife."_

 _I walk over to my son and bend down to speak to him, hoping he recognizes my voice. I put my pink finger in his little hand. His grip is tight and strong. I smile seeing my boy be tough like his dad. It hits me that I have another son now. I'm a father of three kids. This moment is something that can't be broken or taken away. All the fear that was boxed up inside of me went away. My wife, my children, my family took all that fear away and made my heart full._

 _"I'm gonna go check on mama buddy. I'll see you in a little bit okay."_

 _I kiss the top of his covered head and walk out of the nursery. I walk onto the elevator with a smile on my face to go see Letty. I get off the floor and walk to her room. The door is open and I assume by the chart on the door a nurse is probably checking up on her. I walk through the door and my heart has a jolt. I see my wife, awake and well, holding a baby wrapped in a blue swaddle with a little hair on his little head in her arms. I just left the nursery. This can't be our baby._

 _"There's my boy."_

 _"Baby, who's baby is that?"_

 _"Our baby."_

 _"No. Our baby is coming from the nursery?"_

 _"I know. This is the other baby."_

 _"ANOTHER BABY?"_

 _"Surprise."_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 ** _(One Hour Ago)_**

 _I try to stay calm as Dom goes to be with Luca. I want to hold my baby as soon as I get out of this. I feel the doctor take out my placenta and I'm still awake. I'm ready him to stitch me up when I hear him say something._

 _"Oh my god."_

 _"What's wrong?" I ask him._

 _"Letty I wait to remain calm. I'm feeling another baby."_

 _"ANOTHER BABY?"_

 _"I'm feeling a head and a leg. Just stay calm and focus on my voice okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _There's another baby there. OH MY GOD. How did we not see this? Two babies to add on our brew. Please god let this baby be okay. I feel the pull again and I start to hear cries of a little baby. My tears of worry turn to tears of joy._

 _"Another baby boy."_

 _"Another boy."_

 _The nurses clean him and put him on my chest, His cries start to settle one he touches me. Like he wanted me to know he was here and I see him. I have in my arms in front of me. My baby boy._

 _"Aren't you a surprise. Mama loves you so much baby boy." I kiss his forehead as he settles on my chest for warmth._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _"The little guy was hiding behind his brother. I told the doctor to let me tell you as a surprise."_

 _Dom walks up to her bed and his eyes are in shock and disbelief. "How did we not see a second baby?" he asks himself. A little part of him felt torn for missing him come out but all he can do I kiss his little head. He runs his hand over his hair and the baby looks straight at him._

 _"We have another boy." He says in astonishment._

 _"What are we going to name him?"_

 _"There's always Mateo."_

 _"Well I guess your Mateo buddy." She says to the baby. "What about a middle name?"_

 _"What about Antonio? Luca has Anthony and he can have Antonio."_

 _"That name sounds perfect. Do you want to hold him?"_

 _She hands the baby to Dom and he slowly takes him in his arms. He sits down next to his wife and he takes in the moment with his other son. He holds his head while his other hand holds his body._

 _"Hi Mateo. I'm your daddy."_

 _The nurse comes in holding Luca in her arms. "Someone's looking for his mom."_

 _"Hi baby boy." she says as the nurse puts him in his arms. "I guess you were crowded in there huh bud."_

 _"I'll leave you to it. I'll check back on the three of you later. try to see if can start feeding Luca."_

 _The nurse walks out the room while the little family got to know each other._

 _"We have four kids now." Dom says to her._

 _"We do. You really got me pregnant this time."_

 _"Yeah." He laughs. "Brian and Lydia are gonna be so confused when they come see us."_

 _"Luca and Mateo. I can already tell these two are gonna be a handful."_

 _"Then they're definitely Toretto boys." Letty smiles at her two baby boys as her husband speaks. "Twenty says we get them confused on the way home."_

 _"We're definitely in for a whole new ride." Dom leans over and kisses Letty on the lips. They keeping kissing until the babies start to cry to get their attention._

 _"And so it begins." Dom says to her as she giggles, they look down at their babies._


	17. Update

_**Hey Guys,**_

 _ **I know my updates with chapters have been slow. I've been busy with school and the wifi situation has been difficult. You may see a wave of chapter uploads within the next few days or complete pause because of recent weather conditions. I live in Georgia and in direct path of Hurricane Irma. I most likely will be losing electricity and the wifi will shut down eventually on campus for me.**_

 _ **I'll be trying to get as many chapters updated as fast as I can before the rain starts to come in and disrupt my signal.**_

 _ **All Love xoxo**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Two Months Later (Two Years After Fast 8) April 2017**_

 _Dom's P.O.V_

 _I feel the wind blow into our room from the window. I feel my back laying on the sheets and I turn my head slowly to the side. My eyes slowly open to the view of my beautiful wife. Laying on her side fast asleep. Her hair sprawled over her face and her snoring is just makes me smile. I push the strands of hair out of her face and she starts waking up. She opens her eyes and smiles as she sees me._

"Morning Husband."

"Morning Wife."

 _I lean my head over and kiss her softly. The kiss starts to get hot when a little foot comes smack dab in between us, hitting Letty's nose. We pull apart and look down to see Brian and Lydia sprawled out and tangled in the bed sheets and covers. We've only gotten a few hours of sleep with Luca and Mateo's sleep schedules._

"You up for a quickie in the bathroom?" _She whispers to me._

"What about the boys?"

"We'll take the monitors with us."

 _We got the all clear from the doctor to have sex again and we've been delaying it since we upgraded to being a family of six. Every oppritunity to be alone, we used it to catch up on sleep. Quietly, we slip out of the bed and we both take a baby monitor from the nightstand. We sneak into the bathroom and lock the door behind us. We set the baby monitors on the sink so we can be close by to them. I turn the water on in the tub and start to take off my clothes. I'm sitting on the rim of the tub putting a bath bomb to let her feel relaxed and look over a Letty standing in front of the mirror. She's in her bra and panties, touching her belly. She still has stretch marks and some of the weight from carrying Mateo and Luca. She's never been self-conscious about her body but after having the twins and going through post partum depression, she's been dealing with a lot emotionally. I stand up and walk over to her and wrap my arms around her._

"Do you still think I'm sexy?"

"I know that you are undeniably sexy. All the scars and stretch marks just make you even more beautiful."

"Really?"

"Really." _I turn her around and take off her bra and panties slowly. I run my hands slowly down her body._ "These breasts, they feed our babies." _I cup them in my hands and massage them, causing her to moan quietly._ "This belly, carried our babies for nine months." _I lay my hands on her stomach where her scar from her c-section laid. I run my down to her folds and rub them as it starts to leak._ "And this, you went through hell and back giving birth to our daughter. I will never stop wanting you."

 _She looks at me and gives me a sad smile. She pulls my boxers down and we both our now naked in front of each other._

"Make love to me Dom."

 _I take her hand and bring her to the tub. I turn the water off and check to see how hot the water is. The water is hot just the way she likes it. I get in the tub and lay her down on my chest. She rests her weight against my chest. I slip my hand down to her folds and put a finger inside of her. She starts groaning as she's still sensitive after being celibate for this long._

"Just breathe for me baby."

 _She takes deep breathes and held her hand above mine as I rubbed her. I feel her move her legs and she gets on her knees. She puts her hands under my thighs and I move up on my knees. Thank god this tub is big enough for us to have sex. She rests her rear on my lap and moves her hand to stroke me as she kisses me. I hold her hips as she puts my hard cock into her. We start rocking back and forth in an easy rhythm._

"God I missed you baby." _I moan in her ear._

"I love you so much." _She says as she pants her breath. She grabs both of the sides of the tub and rocks her hips back into me as our hips meet._

"I love you too." _She turns her head and kisses me._

"WWAAAHH"

 _We pull apart and hear Mateo's crying through the monitor. We laugh at how another moment has gotten interrupted so quickly. She eases herself out of me and starts to get out of the tub but I stop her by holding onto her hips._

"I got him. You stay and relax." _I kiss her neck, making her knees weak and she slips back into the tub._

"Thank you baby."

 _I get out of the tub and dry myself off. I wrap my towel around my waist and walked out of my room to get to the closet quickly and quietly before the kids wake up._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _God that bath was amazing. It felt great to have a little me time. Dom has been so good to me and I haven't felt this great in so long. I never thought of myself as a being a wife or even a mother. But Dom has been my rock through all of it._

 _I step out of the tub and put of my lilac robe. I put my hair in a high ponytail and put on my yellow slippers. I walk out of the room and see the kids that Brian and Lydia are out of the bed. I hear the sound of the kids laughing downstairs. I get to the door but I stop when I hear my phone ring. I walk over to the nightstand and answer the phone._

"Hello?"

 _The voice on the other line causes me to stand still on my feet. Just when I turn, Dom walks into the room to come and get me for breakfast. I hang up and look at him with shock and worry in my eyes._

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's Mia. Cipher took her."

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_


	19. Chapter 19

"Letty, tell me exactly what happened." Dom said calmly as he sat down his wife on the bed.

"I answered the phone and heard Cipher's voice. She said she had Mia and that if we don't bring her what she wants then she's kill Mia." Letty looks at the phone in shock, shaking in her hand.

"What about Brian and the kids?"

"They're fine. They only took her while he took them to the park."

"Baby, look at me." He takes her face in his hands. "We are going to get her back."

"What if Cipher comes for Brian or Lydia and the babies?"

"That won't happen. We'll get you and the kids somewhere safe."

"No, I'm going with you."

"Letty..."

"Dom, Mia is my family too. Where you go, I go."

"Alright. We gotta figure out where the kids could go where she can't find them.

"I know where we can go."

 **Venice, California**

Letty knocks the door of the huge sunny-side house. She held Lydia in her arms while Dom held Brian and the twins are in the double stroller.

"Are you sure she's okay with this?" Dom says.

"She wanted to. We agreed on it already."

"It just seems a lot for one person."

"She's my sister Dom. What other choice do we have?" The door opens and a medium sized brunette Latina opens the door in a a purple tank top and jeans.

"Hey sister." She walks up and hugs her.

"Hi Val. Thank you so much for doing this.'

"Don't worry about it. You're family." She takes Lydia into her arms as Letty pushes the stroller into the house.

"We'll call you when we land in London. The kids schedules and feedings are written down in the planner in Brian's diaper bag. The twins will wake up in an hour hunger so I made them a couple of bottles."

"Letty, it's okay to worry."

"I know, It's just the first time we're leaving all four of them."

"I get it. I'm the same with Ella. I'll make sure they're alright. You both taught me everything I know." Letty hugged her sister and baby girl as she said goodbye. Dom walked over and kissed his daughter's head. He handed over Brian's hand to her and patted his head.

"Call us if anything happens." He says.

"I will."

They both walk the door and got into the car. Letty sat it the passenger seat breathing out slowly as she looked at the driveway. She turned to look at Dom and his hands were gripped on the steering wheel. His face expressed pain and tears started to fall from his eyes. Like this was his last goodbye to his children.

"Hey, we're gonna get her back and make sure Cipher is in the ground this time. We're gonna comeback this time." She says holding his hand. He looks over to her and interlaces his fingers with her. His wife was his rock and what kept him at ease in tough situations. They were going to win this fight. They were going to come home to their familiy.

"Let's get our family back."

 _ **To Be Continued**_


End file.
